Bound and Broken
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: This is an Abused Harry bonds with Severus fic.Harry is kidnapped by deatheaters, tortured and raped. Sev finds out that Harry has been kidnapped and why and alerts the Order. Severus helps Harry to deal with his ordeal and the loss of Sirius. HPSS slash.
1. Chapter 1

Bound and Broken

Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured and raped. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius. Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

As all of Surrey slept soundly, a dark figure walked into a local pub. He was clad in dark trousers, black shirtsleeves and a dark cloak. The occupants of the pub eyed the blonde stranger warily. No one knew what to make of a man such as this.

Not only was he very different, but also he carried a certain aristocratic air about him. What would a man such as this be doing in such a dingy place?

The stranger walked to the bar and sniffed the air. Pulling a face, he leaned towards the man behind the counter and sneered. "Wine," he drawled. "The finest you have."

The man behind the counter nodded mutely as he scrambled to do the stranger's bidding. The glass was delivered and the blonde man took a small sip. He grimaced as he swallowed. "This is the finest you have," he hissed.

"Y-yes sir," the man stammered.

"Yes well, I suppose I should have expected no less from you…people," he said with an arrogant smirk. The blonde man absently stroked the head of his sliver serpent tipped cane as he eyed the room.

It seemed as though he was searching for something, for a moment later, he spotted a small group of men huddled together near the back of the pub. Setting the offending wine on the counter, he stood up and walked swiftly to the group.

The men stared up at him defiantly as he approached. These sort were the sort that one would normally avoid. They were tall, muscular and dirty. Their faces were hardened from a life of trial and their eyes blazed with a feral desire to cause pain.

But these men were exactly what the stranger was looking for. The blonde grabbed a nearby chair and took a seat primly.

"Oh he's qui' pretty," one of the men sneered.

The stranger let out a small laugh. "Yes…I know I am. That is not why I'm here, however."

"Does it seem li' we care why you're 'ere," one of the other men grunted.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm afraid your cares are none of my concern. I'm here to proposition you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a money clip that was packed full of twenty pound notes. He fingered the wad of money absently as he surveyed their faces. "I can pay well…very well if you accept this proposition."

The three men eyed the money hungrily. "What migh' this propersition be," one of the men grunted out after a moment.

"I'm looking for a boy. He lives here in Surrey and I want him…unharmed. I would gather him myself only…I can't go near that bloody…house," he sneered, anger apparent in his voice. "Normally I wouldn't use your sort…but unfortunately I have no choice in this matter. I will pay, but not until said package is delivered."

The biggest of the three men licked his lips in thought. "All righ'," he said after a moment. "We'll do yer biddin' but we wan' some money firs'."

The blonde sighed and plucked three notes from the pile. He set them on the table and glared at them, his steel eyes blazing with an intense power. "I am not one to be taken advantage of," he hissed in a low voice. "And I will know if you try anything…funny. And I will make you very…very sorry."

The three men gulped, none of them wanting to reach for the money. "Yeh've got a deal Mister…er…"

"My name is not important," he said with a wave of his hand. He released the notes and the men grabbed them eagerly. "This boy…" he said and proceeded to give them his description and the directions to the house. "I don't care what happens to the other occupants of the house…in fact, if they are killed that will make it much easier for us. Just do not let him go. Do not let him speak and whatever you do, do not let him near his…weapon."

"What weapon migh' tha' be mister?"

Lucius sneered. "It's a stick," he said with a huff. "A long wooden stick. It may not look dangerous…but you will all be very sorry if he manages to get a hold of it." The blonde reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small vial of cerulean blue liquid that shimmered in the dim light of the pub. "Force this down his throat. This will render him unconscious. I will meet you back here in one hour."

"You wan' this done now," the other man sputtered, his eyes wide.

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Of course," he said silkily. "Is this something you can not do?"

The three gulped. "Er…of course we can mister. We'll jus' be off then." They stood up, the notes and the vial clutched in one of the men's hands.

The blonde stood up as well and swiftly walked out the door. "Be quick about it. I don't want to be…disappointed. You wont like it if I'm disappointed." With that, he disappeared behind the alleyway.

Harry Potter was dreaming. And it wasn't a good dream. The sixteen-year-old boy had witnessed so much death and so much suffering in his life that even in his sleep he could find no solace. He was forced to relive the death of his only remaining family member, his godfather, Sirius Black.

Every night, he returned to the Department of Mysteries. Every night he watched as the mad Bellatrix Lestrange pointed her wand and killed him. "SIRIUS," Harry screamed in his sleep.

The teen shot up from his stupor in a cold sweat. He looked around frantically, momentarily forgetting where he was. Right, he thought to himself. I'm at home.

Flopping back down onto the tatty pillow, he took a few calming breaths and closed his eyes again. "I just want an hour of sleep without seeing that," Harry mumbled softly. "Just one hour."

A few moments later, sleep took the boy again. But fate was never kind when it came to Harry Potter, and he was about to have a very rude awakening.

Harry thought the noise was part of his dream for a moment and he groaned. But he soon found how wrong that was when he felt his mouth forced open and a burning liquid was being poured down his throat. Before his eyes slammed shut, he made out three blurry figures hovering over him.

"I hope this is the righ' one," one of the men said, sounding very far away to the teen.

"Tha' man won' be too 'appy if we're wrong," another said.

"Let's just get 'im outta 'ere…"

Harry felt his body hoisted up roughly and then he knew no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin came bursting into Dumbledore's private quarters. His face was flushed and his normally soft amber eyes were alit with fierce panic. "He's gone," he wheezed through gasping breaths.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, his blue eyes blazing fiercely. "What," he asked sounding a little less calm than usual.

"Harry," Lupin breathed. "I was on my patrol! The Dursleys are all dead, stabbed in their sleep it looked like! We can't find a single trace of Harry anywhere!"

Dumbledore began to pace, stroking his beard. "The wards haven't gone off. There hasn't been any magic used within four hundred metres of the house."

Lupin rubbed a hand fiercely over his face. "I know Albus," he said in a defeated tone. "There was no sign of magic used anywhere near the house."

"Get to headquarters," Albus snapped suddenly. "I'm calling a meeting right now. When you arrive, alert Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley and the Weasleys. Have Arthur call Bill, Charlie, Fred and George however make sure they know not to inform the younger two."

Lupin snapped to attention and nodded. "See you there," he said and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. In a flash of green flames the werewolf was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Precisely three quarters of an hour later, the entire Order of the Phoenix was standing inside the cramped lounge of number 12 Grimauld Place. Molly Weasley had been crying earlier but she had managed to compose herself. Her face was still puffed and her eyes red. Arthur looked just as glum and Remus looked as though he was barely keeping it together.

Dumbledore was standing before the group of people, his arms crossed and his normally soft eyes blazing with an unspoken fury.

"Someone has managed to infiltrate the Dursley house. The muggles are dead, and Harry is gone. I have no reason to suspect anyone other than Voldemort." His gaze flickered to the black clad Severus Snape who stood in the furthest corner, his face a mask of impassivity. "I currently have no idea how exactly Harry has disappeared under our very noses and without the aid of magic, however that is not our concern. Right now we must find where he is being kept and I want you all to keep your ears and eyes wide open. I have given you all individual instructions. Please…go."

With a collective sigh, everyone began to file out of the room. The mood was intense and Molly started to sob against her husband's chest again.

Severus Snape took that opportunity to approach the Headmaster. "I have heard nothing of this Albus," he said in a very low tone.

Dumbledore gave a small but audible sigh. "I fear they may be starting to suspect you Severus. Perhaps that's why you haven't been enlightened."

Snape nodded curtly. "Perhaps. Or perhaps this was something other than the Dark Lord. Perhaps a Death Eater who seeks favour with him and managed to get to Potter. The Dark Lord will surely reward whomever could succeed where he has failed so many times."

Albus nodded. "I fear for Harry," he said very softly. "I do not believe Voldemort will risk keeping Harry alive for very long as soon as he gets his hand on the boy. Harry has escaped far too many times for him to be patient any longer. Voldemort may like to play with his…toys," he spat. "But I think his patience for Harry has long since run its course."

Severus nodded. "I agree Albus. I'm going to make a small trip to the Malfoy Manor to see what I can find. If anyone knows anything, it's Lucius. And I have ways of making that man talk."

"I am going to send Remus and Tonks to Surrey to ask around. Arabella Figg has already been questioned and she saw nothing."

"Do you think it wise to trust the werewolf in this matter," Snape sneered.

Albus gave him an exasperated look. "We've been over this many times Severus. He may be a werewolf but…"

"That is not what I'm referring to Albus and you know it," Snape said impatiently. "I am speaking of his behaviour this summer…after the death of his precious mutt. And his…attitude towards Potter."

Albus sighed. "He blames Harry…I know. But he's still the one who informed me that the boy had gone missing. He still cares for the boy, I can see it in his eyes."

Severus shook his head. "You've always had a blind spot when it came to Potter and his friends. And I'm referring to both Potter Sr. and his son."

Albus shook his head. "I know you feel I've played favourites Severus…but I believe I can trust my instincts on this. Please, just go. Be safe and report back as soon as you can."

Severus gave a curt nod before leaving Headquarters, his robes billowing behind him in their usual fashion. As he walked down the street, preparing to disparate, he looked back at the place where 12 Grimauld Place was concealed and shook his head. "He may think the werewolf is safe…but I know better."

Harry began to stir exactly eight hours after the potion had been poured down his throat. His eyes were far too heavy to open and his head was pounding fiercely. His limbs felt as if they'd been filled with lead and he couldn't do much more than wiggle his fingers.

"Ooooh," he groaned softly.

There was a shuffling sound at the other end of the room and Harry tried to turn his head in that direction.

"Glad to see you're coming around Potter," came a silky, familiar voice. "I was starting to think you'd been given too much of the potion."

Harry struggled to open his eyes but couldn't. "Where am I," he mumbled. His tongue felt thick and his lips were swollen.

"You're in my home," came the voice. "And I do hope you have a pleasant stay." The voice was laced with sarcasm and malice. "Now, I can see you're trying to open your eyes…but you wont be able to until the potion wears off. As much fun as it would be to begin our activities while you're in this state, I think it would only be fair if you had some control over your limbs. I'll be back in an hour or two." There were footsteps on stone and then the sound metal slamming shut.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy sauntered into his lounge where his son was sprawled out on one of the couches reading a book. Lucius shot him a fierce glare as he walked to his table to pour himself a stiff drink. Kidnapping and torture could be such a drain on one's energy, he thought sardonically as he tipped back the first glass.

"Draco," he snapped at his son. "Do straighten up. I wouldn't want anyone to see my son, a Malfoy, lounging around as if he were nothing more than a common Mudblood."

Draco righted himself with a small blush in his usually pale cheeks. "Sorry father," he said loudly. He picked up his book and started to read again.

Lucius walked over and snatched the book out of his son's hands and placed it down on the table. "I have a task for you boy," he said softly.

Draco's steel-coloured eyes locked with his father's. "Yes sir?"

"I've brought a gift for our master," Lucius drawled importantly. "The Dark Lord is out of the country at the moment, on important…business. I want said package taken proper care of."

Draco's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "What is said package, sir?"

Lucius sneered. "Something the Dark Lord has been longing for. Something he will be most pleased with. And you and I will be quite rewarded."

If possible, Draco paled even further. "You couldn't possibly mean Potter, father!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son. "Oh? You doubt my abilities Draco?"

Draco shook his head quickly, not willing to be on the receiving end of his father's temper. "No, sir," he said swiftly. "I just thought it was impossible to get him with the wards around his house."

Lucius smirked again. "It is impossible for us to get him, Draco. But I, unlike the other servants under the Dark Lord, have found that muggles can be of some use other than for our playthings."

Draco's mouth fell open, a rather unbecoming look for the pale Slytherin. "Muggles?" he asked softly.

Lucius nodded. "Now, if you would be so kind as to head down to the dungeons and check on our little Golden Boy, I would be much obliged."

Draco stood up, willing his hands not to shake. "Yes father," he said in an overly confident voice.

Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder, stopping him. "Draco…I want you to have fun with Potter. A lot of fun," he said evilly. "And Draco…know that I'll be watching."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's head was spinning as he walked down to the dungeons in a daze. He held his wand loosely, trying desperately not to shake. Merlin, he wanted absolutely no part of this at all. Granted, he hated Potter and his little friends. He hated Dumbledore for favouring the golden trio and he felt Potter's head was far too many sizes too big…but he wanted no part of this.

He didn't want to be involved in this war. He didn't want to serve Voldemort or Dumbledore. In all honesty, he wanted to disappear and pursue a career in Potions, just like his godfather.

But he couldn't openly defy his father. He would be killed immediately if he even considered it and Draco valued his life more than anything. Why the hell else would he be caught dead in the company of the two thickest people on the planet? Crabbe and Goyle had one useful trait…they were huge. They packed a fierce punch and while they couldn't cast a simple bat-bogey hex to save their lives, they didn't really need hexes to win a battle.

Draco opened the heavy iron door to the dungeons and stepped inside. All of the doors were magically keyed to the Malfoy magical signature, so Draco needed no unlocking charm. Right now, the dungeons were empty save for said package in the very last cell.

He knew his father had placed a viewing charm over the entire dungeon area so his moves could be recorded. There would be no rescuing the golden boy this time. At least, not by him. He walked to the last cell and placed his palm over the iron plate. The door sprang open, allowing Draco entrance.

The blonde spotted the raven-haired teen lying prone on the bed, his eyes cracked open slightly and his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He was breathing shallowly and Draco was unsure if he was conscious or not.

"Potter," he chanced in a hardened voice.

The raven-haired teen gave a small groan as he tried to move his heavy limbs. Draco wondered what had been given to him. "Who's there," Potter asked in a slurred voice.

Draco said nothing. He knew his father would want him to taunt the teen, to make him beg even. Draco felt sick at the thought but he had no choice. He knew his father wanted him to rape Harry. Lucius didn't care that Draco was gay…in fact, it made it all the more appealing for Draco to rape Harry. That and male wizards who were impregnated were guaranteed to bear only males. It secured a male heir for the Malfoy line and that's what was important to Lucius.

Draco approached Potter and stared down at him. "Wake up Potter," he hissed.

Harry cracked his eyes open a little further and a shimmer of recognition passed over his face. "Malfoy," he croaked.

Draco grinned maliciously despite the sick churning of his stomach. It was all he could do not to sick up his dinner on the dungeon floor. His father wouldn't be too pleased with that at all. Draco ran his fingers over Harry's jaw line and smirked.

"You're so pretty Potter…no wonder that muggle-loving fool likes to keep you around. Any good in the sack Potter?"

Harry mumbled something incoherently and tried to swipe at Draco's hand. The blonde caught Harry's wrist deftly and squeezed it tightly. "Now, now Potter. We'll have none of that. You're supposed to be a good little boy for me. Can you do that Potter. Can you roll over and take it like you do for the old man."

"Fuck you Draco," Harry spat groggily.

Taking a deep breath, Draco set out to do what his father expected.

Lucius peered into the large crystal and smirked as he watched his son mount the Potter brat. Draco wore a small smirk of triumph as he thrust in and out of the screaming golden boy. He knew Draco was good for something, and this was certainly one of them.

He was just beginning to enjoy the show when his wards alerted him of a person approaching. The wards had recognised the magical signature and he assumed it was going to be Snape.

Lucius didn't fully trust the Potion's Master and his loyalties to the Dark Lord…but still, he had been a very dear old friend. He knew Snape was passing quite a bit of valuable information to the Dark Lord and for that, he was to be respected, if not trusted.

Lucius poured a second glass of scotch and had it ready when Snape strode into the room, his black robes billowing about him as usual. He gave Lucius an appreciative smirk as he accepted the drink and took a delicate sip.

"What brings you here at this time of night," Lucius asked casually.

Snape looked at him coolly, his face impassive as usual. "Strange rumours Lucius," he said in his silky voice.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to enlighten me?"

"I was hoping for you to enlighten me, Malfoy," Severus said a little harshly. "I thought I might have been informed of plans to kidnap Potter. Believe me when I say I would have taken no small joy in watching Dumbledore's golden boy in pain."

Lucius almost laughed. "It was not the Dark Lord's plan, Severus," he said in his drawling fashion. "It was mine."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? How exactly did you manage the wards without being caught?"

Lucius grinned in a sick way. "Muggles," he said simply, triumphantly. "Found they had some good besides being dead. I paid a couple of muggles to kidnap Potter and kill his relatives."

Snape stared at him for a moment before answering. "Ingenious," he said after a moment. "It's a wonder that no one had thought of this before." Truth be told, Severus had thought of such a thing. He'd even gone as far as to warn Dumbledore but the dotty old coot had been convinced that the Dark Lord and his followers were far too full of pureblood pride to involve muggles.

Lucius smirked a little. "I've always told you I'm smarter than any of the other fools serving our Master. Doddery old fools, most of them. Our Lord is lucky to have young and intelligent minds such as ours Severus."

Severus chuckled a little at that. "That's the truest statement I've heard in a long time," Severus said and meant it. "Where is Potter now?"

Lucius beckoned Severus over to the small table where the crystal ball lay on its stand. He waved his hand over it and muttered a small incantation.

A moment later, Severus saw a stomach-churning scene playing before him. Draco had Potter on his stomach. He was raping him violently, using a small silver dagger to slash his sides and back. Potter was already covered in bruises and Severus could see a small amount of blood trickling from the teen's nether regions onto the cold dungeon floor.

"Training Draco," Severus asked coolly.

Lucius studied Severus' reaction for a moment before answering. Once satisfied that Severus truly approved of the scene, he gave a small smile. "He does need a bit of training up before he takes the mark," he replied casually. "I daresay he's not had enough field experience and what better way to gain that than on the Potter boy?"

Severus laughed again. "Well I must commend you. The Dark Lord is going to be very happy when he returns." Severus tipped back the rest of his drink and set the glass down on the table. "When will our Lord return?"

Lucius shrugged. "In a month perhaps. Perhaps longer. He's never quite clear about such things."

Severus backed away from the crystal, not giving it another glance. "I wanted to commend you for such a fast release from Azkaban. We haven't spoken much about it but it was truly a work of genius."

Lucius laughed his silky laugh. "Oh Severus, it doesn't take genius to spout out a couple of lies and several million Galleons. Really, you must know how easy Fudge truly is?"

Severus smirked. "That I do," he replied. "Now I must be off. I've got to concoct a lie to tell that old fool about his precious golden boy. I suppose I'll see you at the next meeting…and tell Draco I will see him next month at the start of term. Let him know he may come and see me if he needs anything at all."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "I will," he replied. "He's lucky to have you as a godfather Severus. I'll make sure our Lord recognises you for your efforts."

Severus smirked again and nodded his farewell to the blonde before departing. Once he had safely apperated to the edge of the wards protecting headquarters, he sank to his knees in the dark alleyway and vomited up all he'd drank at the Malfoy Manor.

A moment later, composed and clean, he burst through the doors and found Dumbledore sitting in the lounge staring into the fire. As soon as Severus walked in, the old man was on his feet.

"Any news Severus," he demanded in an unusually impatient tone.

Severus nodded grimly. "He's at Malfoy Manor. He's alive and will remain so until the Dark Lord returns from his mission, which is said to be in a month. I do not know how we are going to rescue the boy and I certainly don't fancy being found out a spy right now. I'm far too valuable to be expendable."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "That you are my boy, that you are." He sank back down into the chair and stared back into the fire. "How was it that he was kidnapped Severus?"

Severus sat down opposite the old man and relayed the entire story, including that of Draco's actions with Harry. "I don't see how we can rescue him without Malfoy knowing I had passed on the information."

Dumbledore sat in thought. "Perhaps we can find these muggles and gain the information from them."

Severus shook his head. "Knowing Malfoy, he killed them as soon as they delivered Potter."

"But surely someone would have recognised Malfoy. He's not one for donning disguises no matter where he goes. There must be someone who recognised him."

"Knowing Lucius, he met the muggles in a pub. It's a favourite of his," Severus mused aloud. "Perhaps we can question the bartender."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will contact Remus and Tonks right away. We'll have Potter out of there by this time tomorrow night."

"I will just go then," Severus said. "I do not wish to participate further in this lest I risk my cover."

Dumbledore nodded and waved him out with his hand. "Be safe Severus."

"I fully intend to," he replied as he left.

A/N—so, what did u think? Should I continue?

Next chapter—The rescue and Harry tries to recover at the home of his late godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound and Broken

Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured and raped. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius. Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Dumbledore waited until he heard the door slam and Severus was gone. He marched to the fireplace and tossed in a pinch of powder. The flames turned a bright emerald green and he stuck his head in the flames. "**REMUS LUPIN**!" he shouted.

Exactly five minutes later, the swirling figure of the werewolf appeared. He stumbled out of the grate and hastily used his wand to clean himself off. He fixed Albus with weary amber eyes. "You wanted something Albus?" His tone was tired, defeated.

"We've located Harry," Dumbledore said gravely.

Remus' eyes widened. "Have you?"

"Severus has, actually," he said softly taking a seat.

Lupin remained where he was standing, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes darkened at the idea that Snape found Harry. "Where is he? Is he here?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. He has yet to be rescued."

"**WHAT**!" Remus shouted. "Snape found Harry…being tortured no doubt, and did not see fit to _rescue_ him?"

Dumbledore sighed softly. "Severus' position is very precarious with Voldemort, Remus. He could not afford to go tromping into Malfoy Manor and rescue him from the hands of the people he is supposed to be serving."

Remus rubbed his hand over his face, frustrated and angry. "What do we do now?"

"We rescue him, of course." He said simply, giving a small shrug.

"And _how_, pray tell, do we do that?" he snapped. "The Malfoy Manor is un-plottable not to mention protected by wards just as strong as the wards that had protected the Dursleys."

"I can disable the wards," Dumbledore said with a small twinkle in his eye. "I have it on the highest authority that Voldemort is not in this country at the moment. We and the other Order members will take Malfoy Manor by force, imprison Lucius and rescue Harry."

Remus rolled his eyes uncharacteristically. "Two problems with that. One, like I mentioned before, Malfoy Manor is _un_-_plottable_. And the other, Lucius will just ferret his way out of Azkaban again."

"I am aware of both problems. The first is simple. We will learn the location from Severus. The other…well, we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. The important thing right now is to save Harry."

Remus turned his head away from Dumbledore. "Yes, that's _always_ the important thing, isn't it?" he mumbled under his breath.

Dumbledore heard but did not comment. He knew he was hurting over the death of his one remaining friend, and he blamed Harry. Truth be told, Harry _had_ acted stupidly and rashly. Yet, Harry acted as Sirius would have acted had their positions had been reversed, and Harry was a teenager. Sirius was a fully grown, fully trained wizard. Dumbledore silently mused whether Remus would be feeling the same had the positions actually been reversed.

"I will go alert the others," Lupin said finally.

"I must go speak with Severus," Dumbledore answered. "We will all meet back here in three quarters of an hour. No later."

Lupin nodded in a businesslike manner and disappeared again in a flash of green flame.

Dumbledore waited a few moments before doing the same, calling out, "**SNAPE** **MANOR**!" He closed his eyes against the ashes and didn't open them again until his feet were firmly planted on the stone hearth.

Brushing the soot off of his colourful robes, he looked around and found Severus behind his study desk staring at him with vague curiosity.

"Albus," he said in a guarded tone. "What is it?'

"I have come up with a plan," the old man answered evenly. "I need to find Malfoy Manor, and I need you to locate it for me."

Severus sighed. "Even if I tell you, you still won't be able to find it. The un-plottable charm is rather strong."

"I need a solution then, my boy." Dumbledore said.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. Finally, he looked back up at Albus. "I will go there myself," he said simply.

"No," Albus replied firmly. "You must _not_ compromise your position."

"I won't have to," Severus replied in a slightly irritated tone. "I will place a locator charm on a pendant and I will head to the Manor with information for Lucius. I will inform him that the Aurors are on their way to the Manor. I will make sure to arrive too late to stop them. He will want me to take Draco and run. He wants to keep my position here safe to watch over the boy. It is easy, Albus and I won't be compromised."

"Can you keep him from killing Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus nodded. "Knowing Lucius, he'll want Harry poisoned, and I'll take along a vial of antidote."

"Do you know the proper antidote, Severus?" he asked warily.

"Lucius uses only one poison. I created it along with the antidote," the Potion's Master replied coolly.

Finally, Albus broke into a smile. "Excellent Severus. Do you have the pendant? I will charm it now."

Severus reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a simple silver chain with a small silver serpent dangling from the end. "This will do."

Albus pointed his wand and muttered a long incantation. The silver pendant glowed a soft golden colour for a moment before going quiet once more. Severus slipped the chain around his neck and tucked it under his robes.

"I will leave for the Manor by Apparition," Severus said after a moment. "I will leave in one half hour, and you must follow no later than five minutes after that. Is that a possibility?"

Albus nodded as he walked back to the fireplace. "It will be done. And Severus…good luck."

Severus nodded as he watched the old man step back into the flames and disappear.

"Fuck," Severus cursed out of pure annoyance. But if he wasn't going to save Potter, who was?

Dumbledore stepped gracefully out of the hearth at Grimauld place and found the lounge full of the Order members. He gave them all a tense smile as he brushed the ashes from his robe and beard.

"We will be leaving in exactly forty minutes," he said softly.

"Severus will enter Malfoy Manor. He carries with him a locator charm so when he arrives, I will know where we are to be going. We must make haste, time is of the essence and Harry's life is in very real danger. Lucius is to be immediately apprehended and taken into custody of the official Aurors." He eyed Tonks and Shacklebolt who nodded at him.

"Lucius will be alerted to our coming but he will not be given enough time to call for reinforcements. Severus is going to escape with Draco unharmed and we will meet up with him later."

"Surely we want to arrest Draco," called out one of the Weasley twins.

"No doubt he's participated in torturing Harry," the other commented.

Albus sighed. "That is true, he has. But at the moment we _must_ make allowances. He is under the influence of his father, and I would like time to decide where his true loyalties lie."

Dumbledore watched warily as one of the twins whispered something and the other nodded grimly. Shaking his head slightly, he clapped his hands, drawing everyone to attention. "Are there any questions?" There was a collective "no" from the group. "Then let us prepare."

Lucius, Narscissa, and Draco were seated around the dining table eating in silence when the head of the house felt his wards disturbed for the second time that night. Tossing his fork down on his plate, he pushed his chair back angrily.

"This had better be _good_," he snapped to under his breath as he excused himself from his family. Storming into the parlour, he ended up walking directly into a tall, black clad form standing in the middle of the room.

Lucius backed up, composing himself swiftly and glowered at the form. It was Severus. But the look on Severus' face immediately alarmed the Malfoy. The normally composed Snape was shaking slightly, his black eyes wide and anxious.

"Snape, what is it?" Lucius asked warily.

"They've found you out," Severus said in hushed tones.

"_How_," Lucius hissed back.

"From what I've heard, the _werewolf_ got a hold of a pub owner in Surrey who recognised you."

Lucius paled further. "Shit," he cursed angrily.

"They're on their way now," Severus hissed. "Dumbledore will have broken through the wards and…" His words were cut off by the sound of the alarm shrieking through the house. It was the alarm alerting the Malfoys that someone has successfully broken down the outer wards. It would only be a matter of moments before they had fully taken down the inner wards.

"Take Draco," Lucius hissed, grabbing Severus' arm. "There is an emergency escape located in the dungeons. Take him and go. Narscissa and I will deal with the Aurors."

Draco and Narscissa came bursting into the parlour. The teen was pale and shaking slightly as he watched the exchange between his father and Severus. "What's going on?" he demanded after a moment.

Lucius turned and glared at his son. "They're here to rescue their precious golden boy," he spat. "You're going with Severus, Draco; and Narscissa and I will deal with these pesky Order members."

Draco looked over at Severus and the Potion's Master raised an eyebrow at him. "Any questions Draco?" Severus asked in a low tone.

Draco shook his head. "No sir."

Lucius reached down into his boot and pulled out a very tiny stiletto. He pressed it into Draco's palm. "One tiny nick will do, Draco. One nick and the poison will be in his body." The alarms grew more frantic as the Order members grew closer.

"_Go_," Lucius said frantically.

Severus grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him along roughly to the dungeons. Draco activated the door and Severus left the door slightly ajar to give the Order members access to Harry. They raced down the stairs and to the last cell in the room.

Shaking, Draco pulled the blade out and stared at him. "Be quick about it boy," Severus snapped.

Draco looked at the blade and back up at Severus. "I…" he said and hesitated.

Severus frowned and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You don't want to, do you?"

Draco swallowed. It looked as if it took all his effort to speak. "No…I don't."

Severus nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the antidote and held it out for Draco to see. "This will keep him alive."

Draco's mouth dropped. "You…" his voice failed him so Severus nodded. "He won't be killed?"

"No," Severus said sharply. "But you must do this if you do not want to be found out. I don't wish to be found out either, Draco. So be quick about it."

Draco took the vial and walked into the cell. Harry was lying on his back on top of the small bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Bruises covered nearly every inch of his body and his lips were cracked and bleeding.

Draco looked at Severus one more time. "Do I give it to him first or…"

"Cut him and put the vial in his hand," Severus ordered. "They will find him in time. We must leave the cell open."

Draco quickly cut a shallow gash into Harry's arm. The boy whimpered but his eyes did not open. Draco pressed the vial into his palm and leaned down to his ear. "I'm sorry Harry," he whispered softly. "I really am."

With that, he walked away from the teen and back to Severus' side. "We must be swift. They cannot catch us here."

Draco nodded. Walking to the wall, he pressed his hand to the stone and moments later, a large fireplace appeared. Draco and Severus stepped in, having no need for Floo Powder, and disappeared in a flash.

The Order entered Malfoy Manor, shields up and wands out. They knew Lucius and his wife would put up a fight, but they managed to overthrow them without sustaining any injury.

Dumbledore pulled Remus aside and leaned into his ear. "The dungeons," he hissed. "Through that hall and there will be a door open for you to reach the boy. He will be poisoned but there should be an antidote in there with him."

Remus nodded mutely and walked away from Dumbledore. He found the open door and walked down the stairs to the darkened chambers. There were several empty cells in rows, but no Harry.

Just the, the sight of an open door caught his eye at the very end of the room. Walking swiftly, he marched into the cell and gasped.

There was Harry lying prone on a ragged bed. His skin was bruised and sweaty. His breath was coming in harsh gasps and there was a festering wound on his arm. Remus realized it was from the poison and knew he did not have much time. Looking around, he couldn't see the vial of antidote anywhere.

"Sneaky bastard," Remus muttered under his breath. "He _wants_ Harry to die." Turning his gaze back to the teen on the bed, he finally spotted the vial in Harry's hand.

Prying it from the tight grasp, he held it up and looked at the liquid shimmering in the dim torchlight. Remus sighed, looking as if he was fighting an inner battle.

"If I let him die, vengeance will be served. But if I let him die, it won't bring them back," he whispered to himself. "And the wizarding world will have no hope against Voldemort."

Remus mused silently for a few more moments before finally forcing Harry's jaw open and pouring the liquid down his throat. The teen gave a shuddering gasp as he swallowed. He stopped sweating immediately and his breaths evened out slightly.

Remus gathered the teen into his arms and carried him swiftly back to the parlour where the Order waited impatiently.

The werewolf unloaded the burden to a sobbing Molly Weasley and a grim Arthur. The redheaded man cradled the broken teen and looked at Dumbledore. "What do we do now, Albus? Hogwarts?"

Albus shook his head. "No. I do not believe Hogwarts is safe for Harry right now."

"But surely Poppy can do something for him," Molly cried.

"I'm sure she could," Dumbledore replied. "However, she is not part of Hogwarts, she merely _works_ there. She's gone to France to visit her family and will not be back until start of term."

"Harry needs a trained medi-witch or wizard to tend to his wounds," Charlie Weasley called out.

"I only know of one other that I trust with this secret," Dumbledore said gravely.

Remus knew exactly whom he meant, but he didn't trust him. "He _hates_ Potter," Lupin called out. "He _won't_ want to help him."

Several of the Order members looked at Lupin in surprise. It was not like him to call Harry by his surname. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Remus but did not comment.

"He's the only one," Albus finally said to the group. "I'm sure Severus will oblige."

Harry felt someone prodding his skin gently, though it was sending sharp waves of pain through his arm. He groaned and tried to pull away, but a hand held him firmly.

"Stay still Potter," came a silky, annoyed sounding voice. "If you move, this will take longer."

Harry knew that voice. It sounded like Snape. "Where am I?" Harry croaked, still unable to open his swollen eyes.

"Headquarters," Snape replied gruffly. He began to rub a foul smelling cream all over Harry's exposed skin and face.

A strange tingling flooded his body and he gave a small groan. After a few minutes, the tingling subsided and with it, the pain. His eyes were no longer swollen, nor were his lips.

He started to open his eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh light. His vision was blurred as he didn't have his glasses with him, but he could make out the vague outline of Snape standing over him.

"What happened?" Harry asked after a moment.

Snape sighed. He took a glass off the table and pressed it to Harry's lips. "Drink," he ordered.

Harry took a sip of the cool water and smiled gratefully. "Thank you sir," he said, his throat a little less sore.

"Do you not remember what happened, Harry?" Snape's voice was weary and without the usual malice.

Harry blinked and tried to bring him into focus. He struggled to sit up, his body still a little stiff. Snape walked forward and helped prop Harry up with several pillows. Harry sighed. "I remember…being in my room. I'd had a nightmare and then…" he closed his eyes and suddenly it all came flooding back. The potion being forced down his throat. Waking up in the dungeons to Lucius Malfoy and…and…Draco. Harry began to shake violently and he hugged his knees to his chest.

"I take it you remember?" Severus said in a neutral tone.

Harry nodded meekly. "Are…are my glasses here?"

Severus shook his head. "Your things are still in the Dursley house. I imagine Dumbledore will send someone for your things tonight." He pointed his wand at Harry's face and lazily muttered an incantation.

Harry blinked against a bright light and suddenly the world swam into focus. He gasped. "What did you do?"

"Temporary charm to help you see," he replied mildly. "It'll last a few days at best. I'm sure someone around here will know it if it wears off before you get your things."

Harry bit down on his lip hard as he stared at his snarky Potions' Master. "I…I…" he began to shake, swallowing back tears that were threatening to fall.

Severus gave an annoyed huff at the boy though inwardly he felt absolute pity for what he'd just gone through. "I have some matters to attend to Potter," he said in a low tone. He grabbed a vial off the night table and handed it to Harry. "Drink that and get some rest. You'll wake in a few hours and someone will see to it that you get some food. The Weasleys are here, no doubt you'll be properly coddled," he added with a sneer.

Harry sighed and drank the potion. "Thank you sir," he whispered and curled up into a small ball.

Severus waited until Harry was asleep before leaving the room and walking down to the lounge where Dumbledore, Lupin and the Weasleys were waiting impatiently. They all stared at him expectantly, so he gave a small sigh of annoyance before giving his report.

"He'll live," he said mildly. "There was severe skin damage and a few broken bones but nothing un-repairable. The poison was almost in his system _too_ _long_," he said and looked pointedly at Lupin who promptly looked away. Severus knew the werewolf nearly let him die and almost throttled Albus for sending Lupin to fetch Harry from the dungeons. "But the antidote was given just in time. He had some severe trauma to his rectal muscles from the repeated rapes…" Molly gasped and began to cry loudly but to Severus' relief, Arthur shushed her. "I have healed the outer wounds, but his psychological wounds will be…_significant_."

Dumbledore sighed. "Thank you Severus. How is he at the moment?"

"Sleeping," he replied curtly. "I will be back in a day or two to check up on his healing process. I've left necessary sleeping and pain relieving potions near his bed though he should be monitored. I do not want an overdose happening because he's too upset to handle his memories of what he's just been through." He turned and glowered pointedly at Remus.

"I want him taken care of. He doesn't need anymore guilt or trauma for a while."

Dumbledore nodded, ignoring the look Severus was giving to Remus. "Thank you. We will see you in a few days."

Severus nodded curtly and a moment later disappeared into the flames of the fireplace.

Harry woke a few hours later with a pounding in his head. Bringing his hands up to his temples, he rubbed them gingerly until the pain subsided. He looked around and breathed deeply as he saw he was alone.

He wasn't sure how he felt exactly, but his mind felt slightly detached from his body. It was if he was looking at his memories of what he'd just been through from a third person point of view. It didn't even feel like him.

Of course, Harry realized that experiences like this were to be expected when it came to dealing with Voldemort. The man was sick and twisted and so were his followers. Things like this were going to be abundant in his life until he could fulfil the prophecy and rid the world of Voldemort…or himself.

"Bugger it," Harry cursed, referring to his life. He rubbed his hair absently with his hands.

He was startled out of his thoughts suddenly by the sound of his door opening. Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying a tray of food. Her eyes were puffed and red as she gave him a warm smile.

"Oh Harry dear, I'm glad you're awake. I was just going to leave this tray here but you can eat now if you're hungry."

Harry shrugged. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he was hungry or not. His sensations were all slightly off. He imagined that he should be hungry and decided to accept the tray.

Mrs. Weasley gingerly placed the tray over his lap and caressed his cheek in a motherly fashion. "You gave us quite a scare, my dear." She said in a tight voice.

Harry bit his lip and looked down into the bowl of chicken soup. "Sorry," he muttered softly. "I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Harry," she said sternly. "it was absolutely not your fault! It was those _evil_…those _dreadful_ Death Eaters!"

"But I deserved it," Harry said brokenly. "I mean, I got both Cedric and S-Sirius killed and…and…" he broke off before the tears could fall.

Mrs. Weasley snatched the tray off of his lap and set it aside before pulling him into a fierce hug. "Harry, don't say that! We all know the risks we're taking joining in this war! It's kill or be killed Harry. Sirius fought his best and now he's gone! But it was _not_ your fault."

Harry nodded in order to pacify her, but he didn't believe it. He would never get the blood off his hands now. He could only hope that when he was finally allowed to die, he took Voldemort with him. There was no way he could live past this war. Absolutely no way.

Mrs. Weasley finally pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes, searching for some kind of reassurance. Harry gave her the best smile he could muster. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'm just…feeling a little weak right now."

She smoothed his hair back. "I know Harry. And who wouldn't after going through all of that. But remember, we're here for you. We really are. If you need anything at all Harry…"

He smiled softly. "I know. Thanks."

She replaced the tray and swooped down on him to place a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll just be down in the kitchens clearing up the leftovers. If you need anything, just call."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I will." She started to walk away but he called after her. "Oh! Is Ron here?"

She turned. "No Harry. Ron doesn't know what's happened yet. Dumbledore is keeping this all a secret for the moment."

"What happened to Lucius?"

"He was arrested."

Harry stared into his bowl glumly. "He'll buy Fudge off again," he said angrily.

"We know Harry," she replied softly. "But we got you back and that's what matters."

"No one er…was hurt…were they?"

She smiled. "Not a scratch," she said. "The twins are here if you'd like to say hello," she added as an afterthought.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that might be nice. But I'd like to wait until tomorrow."

"I'll send them up with your breakfast," she said and with that, she left.

Harry ate his soup slowly and finished off the roll she'd left as well. Setting the tray aside, he eyed the potions on the table and looked at the labels. There were three marked pain-relieving potions and three marked dreamless sleep. He uncorked one of the dreamless sleeping potions and drank the contents at once.

The effects were almost immediate and he fell back against the pillows. His eyes closed and he drifted off into the blackness.

Harry woke to the feeling of someone prodding his stomach. He cracked an eye open to see two identical smiling faces.

"Morning mate," one of them said.

"We've been wondering how long it'd take you to wake up."

Harry smiled at the twins as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the night before last…"

"…When Snape brought you here…"

Harry sighed. "So you know then…what happened?"

Fred nodded solemnly. "'Fraid so mate. We were there at Malfoy Manor when Lupin brought you up from the dungeons. Then Snape came and tended to your wounds…"

"And told us what happened to you. He seemed a little…"

"Angry with Lupin for something…"

"Acted like Lupin did something stupid."

Harry frowned but he had a vague memory of hearing Lupin's voice in the cell. He had been mumbling something about vengeance being served but not bringing them back. Shrugging, Harry turned back to the twins. "I dunno what happened down in the dungeons cos I was mostly unconscious."

George sighed and exchanged a look with his brother. "Lupin's been a bit off lately, Harry. You should know that he…" he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

But Harry understood perfectly. After all, he was the one with Sirius' blood on his hands. "I know…he blames me."

Fred sighed softly and patted Harry's shoulder. "No one _else_ blames you mate. Grief can do horrid things to a person and Lupin's just lost someone really important to him."

Harry swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Yeah, I know. He was my godfather…the only family I had left."

George scoffed at him. "You've got _us_, mate. _All_ the Weasleys!"

Harry grinned at him softly. "Yeah, I know. Your mum would be livid if I didn't accept that I was a Weasley now."

Fred laughed. "Yeah, and even you-know-who doesn't want to be on the receiving end of _her_ anger."

Harry laughed at the mental image he got of a livid Mrs. Weasley attacking Voldemort with her frying pan. "Maybe I should send her after him," he mused.

The twins laughed in succession. "Well, we've done our duty…"

"Woke you…"

"Given you breakfast…"

"Made you laugh…"

"And came up with a plan to stop you-know-who…"

"So our work here is done."

Harry grinned. "Glad we've sorted all of that out then."

The twins stood up and Fred tipped an imaginary hat to him. "Well, we've got a joke shop to run and pranks to invent. But we'll be in touch as we're official Order members now."

Harry gave them a wave as he turned to his toast and tea. As soon as they left, he quickly devoured his breakfast and set the tray on the nightstand. He was desperate for a good hot bath and a change of clothing. He realized he was wearing too large pyjamas and his feet were bare.

Stepping out of the bed, he walked to the door, his stiff muscles protesting every step. He stretched a little, trying to relieve some of the ache as he opened the door and stepped into the hall. Harry winced as the familiar sights and smells assaulted his senses with a vengeance.

It was all too reminiscent of the home his beloved godfather hated. The home that made him the person he was, the rebellious and reckless man that contributed to his downfall in the end. Though it was mostly Harry's fault. If only he'd listened to Snape and stopped playing the hero.

Harry just stepped off the stairs when he walked straight into the path of Remus. Amber eyes locked with emerald and Harry saw a flash of hurt and anger behind them. He gave Harry a tense smile, which Harry returned shyly.

"Er…morning," Harry chanced, unsure of what to call him.

"Morning Harry," he said with false cheer. "How are you feeling? Not in any pain I hope?"

Harry guessed that Remus hoped he actually was in some amount of pain. "Nothing I can't live with," Harry responded softly.

Remus tensed a little at this but didn't comment on it.

"Harry…do you need something or did you just fancy a stroll?"

Harry winced a little at the sharp tone. "I er…was hoping I could take a bath and get a change of clothes. I think all of my belongings were at the Dursleys. I expect they won't mind giving them up. They hate wizarding things."

Remus' face was pained for a moment as he looked at Harry. "No one told you Harry?" he asked softly.

Harry felt panic rise in his face. "Told me _what_?"

Remus sighed and leaned against the wall. "I've got your things here Harry. The Dursleys…they were killed by the muggles that kidnapped you. Stabbed to death."

Harry felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Dead? No…how was that possible? And by muggles? It made no sense. "Er…muggles?" was all that came out of his mouth in the confusion.

Remus nodded softly. "Muggles," he repeated.

"But er…they gave me a _potion_. A sleeping potion or something like it."

"Lucius paid them to kidnap you since he couldn't get past the wards without alerting us. He gave them the potion and told them to kill the Dursleys and take you alive and unharmed."

Harry blanched and sat down hard on the bottom step. More blood on my hands, he thought. Granted, I hated them…but they died because of me. Dudley…Dudley was only sixteen. "I…" Harry said in a broken voice. "I don't think I want that bath. I think I want to lie back down."

Remus nodded curtly. "Go on back up to your room." His voice was tight.

Harry numbly stood and walked back to the room. Before he was out of earshot, he caught a faint whisper. "Should have been you, not Sirius."

Harry silently agreed. It should have been him. It really should have.

Next Chapter—Snape gets a nasty surprise and Dumbledore swings into action. Harry deals more and Remus sinks deeper.

Thank you to: El Tejano, Lady-LunaPotter, butterfly18, Elka Shadow, Snowlight144, Kami Kaze05, Animegurl1088, Beth, Rosisgirl, Bloodfreak09, Lorelai05, and any one esle I forgot.

Serena


	3. Chapter 3

Broken and Bound

Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile.

Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Death Eaters, tortured and raped kidnap Harry. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius.

Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Harry spent the better part of the next two days in and out of consciousness. Dumbledore had not returned to headquarters, leaving Harry in the care of Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin.

Harry ate like an obedient child when he was fed, he washed and dressed for the day and answered the questions he was asked with a shallow grin. But he was far from being okay. He was sinking deep into a pit of despair and he wasn't sure anyone could bring him out of it.

Molly had Harry in the kitchen for the second evening he was awake. She was cooking up a big pot of beef stew while talking with Harry.

"I have to go back to the Burrow dear," she said in a kind, apologetic tone. "I hate to leave you and I'd love to take you with me but Dumbledore says it's not safe right now."

Harry gave a light shrug. "I understand. I'm fine here, really. I mean, Remus is here with me and I won't be alone or anything."

She gave him a small smile. "Well, if you need anything, we're just a firecall away, you know that. And Professor Snape is going to be by sometime tonight to recheck your wounds."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Mrs. Weasley, my wounds are fine now. Really, I'm not in any more pain."

"I'm happy to hear that Harry," she said in a pacifying tone, "but I'm sure Severus will want to make sure for himself. He's a rather thorough man."

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess he is." He waited for her to ladle out a bowl of stew and he began to eat promptly.

"I'm glad to see you've got your appetite back dear," she said absently as she used her wand to clear up the mess. Clapping her hands together, she turned to him and beamed. "I have to be off, but I'll be back day after tomorrow."

Harry smiled. "Tell Ron hullo for me please," he said politely. "Tell him I'll write just as soon as Dumbledore gives me the go ahead."

"I will," she promised. "I expect he'll be frantic for news of you as all the owls he sent have been returned."

Harry laughed. "I can imagine."

She moved to the kitchen doorway and smiled at him. "Good by dear. See you in a few days."

Harry gave her a small wave and watched her walk away. He waited until he heard the whoosh of the flames before pushing his half eaten bowl away from him. Harry stared down at his hands and bit down on his lip. Blood. There was so much blood on his hands he couldn't even remember what colour his skin used to be.

Harry stood up from the table and made for the door when he ran into Remus. "Sorry," he said meekly. He could practically feel the animosity in the air whenever he and Remus were in the same room.

Remus gave him a half-hearted smile. "It's okay. Where are you going?"

"Upstairs," he answered softly. "Unless you'd like my company while you ate."

Remus looked like he was about to sneer but he smiled a little tensely instead. "No, you look like you need the rest. I'll call for you if I need anything."

Harry nodded and sighed softly before making his way back up the staircase and into the room he was staying at. He looked down the hall before entering his bedroom, towards the door where Sirius had kept Buckbeak. Harry vaguely wondered where the Hippogriff had gone but it was a fleeting thought.

He walked back into the room and looked over at the two potion bottles that were left. He knew they would be dangerous if taken in large quantities but the miniscule amount he had wouldn't do anything but make him sleep maybe puke at best.

"What am I thinking?" he muttered aloud. "Suicide?"

But now that he said it aloud, it didn't sound so bad. He could rid himself of this world and join his parents…join Sirius. Nothing else would matter if he could get to them again, would it? But the potions weren't enough. He'd have to be cleverer about it.

Looking down at his hands again, he sighed. "So much blood," he muttered. "Maybe I'll be able to think more clearly if I have a kip." Nodding to himself, he buried his face into the pillow and let sleep swallow him.

8888

Harry woke a few hours later crying bitterly. He had forgotten to take the dreamless sleeping potion and he had dreamt of Sirius dying again. Only this time the Dursley's had accompanied him. Their bodies had been covered in blood as they marched through the veil after Sirius. Harry had cried out to them but they didn't turn his way once. When he looked down, he saw their blood dripping off of his fingers, pooling down on the cool stone floor…

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. His muscles were still quite sore from his little adventure in the Malfoy dungeon…but that was all going to end. He had figured out the way to end it. He would rid himself of the blood tainting him.

Making his way to the bathroom, Harry found what he was searching for. An old fashioned straight razor and to his delight, it was still sharp. Taking a deep breath, he drew it down one arm from the wrist to the elbow. He gasped as it cut the skin but more out of surprise. It didn't hurt much at all! Harry drew the blade down his other arm, a little deeper than before and placed the blade in the sink.

He watched with mild interest as the blood began to pool at his feet. _Just like in the dream,_ he mused. _Only this way is more proper. Now it's **my **blood, no one else's._

"Harry," came a voice, jarring him from his thoughts. It was Remus and he was standing outside the bathroom door.

"Are you in there?" His tone was weary and irritated.

"Er…" Harry said softly. "I'll just be a minute." He was at a loss. He just wanted to go in peace but if Remus found him like this, he might try and save him. Then again, he might not. It was clear that Remus hated him right then. Blamed him for killing Sirius, and rightly so. It _was_ Harry's fault…wasn't it?

"I'm coming in," Remus said slowly. "Are you decent?"

"No," Harry called back. "Er…I'm in the bath."

"I didn't hear you run the bath," he said uneasily.

"I er…" he said; now lost for an excuse. "I'm just getting ready to right now." Harry was starting to feel dizzy and he slumped against the wall. His knees gave way and he slid down to the ground, the backs of his pajama pants falling into the sticky blood that had covered a spot on the floor.

"Alohamora," came Remus' voice. The lock clicked open and the werewolf marched in, his amber eyes blazing. "What the _hell_," he hissed as he saw what Harry had done.

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes clouded and lost. "I'm sorry for what I did Remus," he said brokenly. "I killed Sirius and Cedric and the Dursley's. I just…I can't do it anymore."

Remus looked absolutely livid. "Harry James Potter…I can _not_ believe you're doing this! Think of all the people that love you, that are depending on you to stop Voldemort! And you think you can just take the easy way out! You think it's going to all go away? Your parents and Sirius would be _disgusted_ with you right now! Isn't it enough that you went and got them killed simply for being _born_? Now you're going to take away the hope of the wizarding world just because you can't fucking deal with loss? Well _grow_ up Potter! I reckon Snape was right about you all along! You _are_ a good for nothing! If I knew it was going to come down to this…I would've just let you die in that dungeon like I wanted to!" He lowered his voice and drew his face very close to Harry. "If you think your parents or Sirius will be waiting for you with open arms in the after life, you're wrong. They'll be waiting to see you chucked into the pits of hell for what you've done…"

Remus meant to say more when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and pinned him by the neck to the wall. A black hair, black-cloaked figure soon followed. It was Snape.

He was a mere centimeter from Remus' face and his eyes were blazing with fury. "_Tell me I did not hear what I thought I just heard_," he hissed in a dangerously low voice.

Remus glared defiantly back. "You heard correctly Snape."

"How _dare_ you," he said slowly. "How _dare_ you blame Harry for Sirius' rash decision? How dare you blame Harry for what the Dark Lord did to his parents! It's no one's fault but Voldemort that Lily and James died. It's no one's fault except maybe Sirius's and a little bit _my_ fault that the stupid mutt went off after Harry even though Dumbledore told him to stay put!"

Snape released the werewolf and watched as he stormed out of the bathroom. Harry, by this time, had lost quite a bit of blood. He was white as a sheet and his breath was uneven. He was half-conscious and could barely make out the figure of his Potion's master looming over him.

Severus pointed his wand at Harry's wounds and with the whisper of a spell they closed. Snape gathered the broken teen to his chest and carried him to his bed. He pulled a few vials of potion out of his robes and forced one down Harry's throat. He waited a minute to make sure it would be taking effect before he walked out of the room.

Just before Harry lost consciousness, a thought occurred to him. Snape had called him Harry…and he called Voldemort by his name.

8888

Severus stormed downstairs and put a pinch of powder into the fireplace. "**ALBUS** **DUMBLEDORE**!" he called roughly. It took a moment, but soon the whirling figure of the Headmaster appeared and stepped out of the grate.

"Severus." He said softly taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Something wrong?"

Severus was livid as he told Albus exactly what had transpired. He told the old man how he'd shown up to speak with Harry when he heard Remus pounding on the bathroom door, asking for Harry. "I'd kept to the shadows so he wouldn't see me. I've suspected that werewolf for some time Albus, you know that. Well tonight he confirmed my suspicions." In one breath Severus told Dumbledore exactly what he'd seen…Harry standing in the bathroom with his wrists slit. Then he told Dumbledore word for word what Lupin had said to the boy.

Albus' eyes had lost their twinkle as he sat silently in the chair. Finally, he sighed and stood up. "I'll have to speak with Remus." He started towards the stairs with Severus close at his heels. "Perhaps a stay at St. Mungos will sort him out," he mused aloud.

Severus snorted. "He needs a good **thrashing**…and I'd be _happy_ to oblige."

Albus smiled just a little. "No Severus, the man is in pain."

"But he's blaming a _teenager_ Albus! A teenager who reacted to what he thought was his godfather being _tortured_! If anyone is to blame, it's _me_! Me, for not letting Potter know that I understood and made sure Black was safe. Everyone seems to be so blinded by how much Potter looks like his father! They just assumed Harry was acting arrogantly and irrationally."

"Including _you_, Severus?" Albus asked softly, coming to a stop on the landing.

Severus nodded, his eyes blazing. "Including me. But I know for a fact that Harry, though he has a bloody hero complex, isn't as stupid and thick as his father _or_ godfather were."

Albus smiled just a little. "I appreciate you saying that Severus. Now I must ask another favor of you."

Severus bit back a groan of frustration. "Yes?" he asked tensely.

"I will have to remove Remus from this place immediately and I need someone to stay with Harry until I can get Molly or perhaps Tonks to look after him."

"Albus, I have other obligations, you know this. Draco…"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "It should not be more than a few hours and knowing young Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure he will be okay for a few hours."

Severus sighed, mostly cos the old man was right. "Fine," he agreed tensely. "But it can not be longer than three hours. Draco is in a bad way Albus, and I don't want him to be alone much longer than that."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Are you going to inform the rest of the Order about the…incident?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "They have to know and I know most of them will want to help Remus get better."

"Help _Remus_," Severus asked, his eyebrows raised. "What about Potter? What about the fact that he was kidnapped, raped and tortured and then encouraged in his suicide attempt by the best friend of his now dead family?"

"Well that's what you're here for," the old man replied. He swiftly walked over to Remus' room and placed his hand on the handle. "See you Severus."

That infuriated the Potions' Master beyond words but there was nothing to be said as he watched the old man disappear into the room.

Severus let out a growl of frustration and rubbed a hand over his face. "Brilliant," he said sarcastically. He knew he ought to do something for Harry. The teen was most likely waking up from the potion he'd given him and he'd probably need his wounds tended. The charm had sealed the skin but there would be scars and they would probably hurt.

As Severus approached Harry's room, he wished he were back in his manor tending to Draco. At least the Slytherin didn't need coddling. In fact, the blonde hadn't spoken more than a handful of complete sentences since Severus' had brought him home.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and walked into the room. Just as he predicted, Harry had begun to stir slightly. He cracked open his eyes and blinked a few times at Snape.

"Are you in pain?" he asked the teen softly.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing I can't live with," he croaked out sitting up gingerly.

Severus sighed and used his wand to conjure up a glass of water. He picked it up and brought it to the teen's mouth that took a grateful swallow.

"Er…thanks," he said shyly.

Severus nodded curtly and set the glass on the counter. "Give me your wrists," he commanded.

"They don't hurt anymore," Harry defended keeping his hands firmly in his lap.

"Yes they do," Severus argued. "I know first hand how much it hurts and I have something that will take away the pain." He waved his wand and with a **POP**, a small jar of cream appeared on the nightstand.

Harry blushed and looked down. "I don't want the pain to go away," he mumbled softly.

"Sorry?"

Harry looked up, his green eyes blazing with determination. "Remus was right, you know. I acted stupidly and my parents hate me for it."

Severus felt the anger rise in him again. "Potter, don't be daft. Yes, you _did_ act stupidly, but you _also_ acted like a teenager who has experienced things that no teenager should _ever_ experience in such a short time! And your parents _can't_ hate you because they are _dead_. It's as simple as that. _If_ there is someway for them to be watching you right now…I'm sure they would understand. That bloody werewolf was wrong Harry…and you need to see that."

"But…but…It's my fault!" Harry cried brokenly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "My parents…Diggory…Sirius, and now the Dursley's. I've got their blood on my hands!"

Severus shook his head. "No Harry, their blood is on _Voldemort's_ hands. And he loves that, he _reveilles_ in it!"

Harry took in a shuddering breath and finally presented his wrists to Severus. The Potion's Master eyed the scars that trailed from the palms of his hands up towards his elbows. _The teen had certainly wanted to do a thorough job_, he mused inwardly.

Severus uncapped the jar of cream and began to rub a small amount onto Harry's arms. He smirked as he heard the raven-haired teen let out a small sigh of relief when the cream began to take effect.

"What now sir?" Harry asked after he'd gotten his arms back. "Is Lupin still here? Is he going to be okay?"

Severus saw genuine concern in the emerald orbs and he was rather surprised that the teen could still care so deeply for the man who nearly killed him. "Dumbledore is going to handle him. He will not be staying here Mr. Potter. I will be here until Dumbledore can make other arrangements."

Harry sighed. He bit his lip and looked torn, as if he were unsure about something. Severus caught his eye and raised his eyebrow in wonder. "I er…" Harry said slowly. "I was wondering if Draco…if he's okay."

"Indeed?" Severus said, not bothering to hide the shock in his voice.

"I erm…I heard him say sorry. I know it wasn't his fault and even though Draco is capable of making his own choices…I know sometimes we _have_ to do things…things that are hard to live with afterwards."

Severus was absolutely gobsmacked. Whatever he expected Harry to say about Draco, well that certainly wasn't it. He was unsure how to broach the subject, but he knew it had to be handled with care. "Po-Harry," he said trying to keep his voice even. "Draco is at my manor. I took him before the Aurors could find him. They never knew he was there."

"But the Order knows," Harry pointed out.

"The Order knows because I was at Malfoy Manor and happened to…" he swallowed back bile that had risen in his throat at the memory. "Witness the act Draco was forced into."

Harry nodded his expression even and cool. "That's how they found me. Because you saw me there."

Severus nodded. "Harry, I do not wish you to think I enjoyed what I saw. If it had been possible for me to get you out of there, believe me, I would have."

Harry waved it away. "Sir, I understand. You have a place in this war and that place is as a spy. You knew the Order could rescue me so why compromise your position when you didn't have to?"

Severus steeped his fingers and pressed the tips to his forehead. The boy was absolutely full of surprises. But Severus wondered if this wasn't a cover to hide from his true feelings. You just didn't survive a rape/torture session and come out all roses and daisies. Not to mention all of what he's just gone through with Lupin.

"I know what you're thinking," Harry said softly. "I know you think that I'm just trying to tell you what you want to hear. But I've realized something. This is a real war. It's not some joke, some fantasy where we know everything's going to turn out all right. And it was stupid of me to try and take my life. I know that Lupin was right about one thing, my parents would have been disappointed."

Severus sighed, staring at the intense green eyes of the teen who had been forced to grow up far too fast. "Perhaps," he answered after a moment. "But it's only human Harry. We disappoint our parents and those we love but we can atone for those mistakes."

Harry nodded slowly. "What now, sir? I have to kill Voldemort but I don't know how. I have to graduate school and of course everyone expects me to become an Auror. I mean, if I survive this war, which I'm not sure I want to, I'll be expected to marry and have babies. That won't happen, I can tell you _that_ for sure." He gave a small, bitter laugh.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Why would that be Mr. Potter?"

"Besides the fact that unless I married a muggle, I couldn't be sure if they loved me for my scar or not and…well…I don't fancy women at all."

Severus smiled a little. "How does that matter? Surely you know that male wizards can conceive?"

Harry's mouth fell. "They can?"

Severus nodded. "You still have quite a bit to learn about our world."

"So it seems," Harry mused with his first real smile in a long time.

Severus couldn't repress a very small chuckle. "Are you hungry Harry?"

The teen sighed. "Not really. I think I just need to sleep a little more."

Severus nodded and uncorked a sleeping potion. "Here, drink that and it'll keep you out for a good couple of hours. You're going to have to start weaning yourself off, however. I don't want you to become addicted."

Harry raised the vial to his lips but paused. "May I ask you a direct question?"

Severus nodded. "Though I will not guarantee an answer."

"You're being kind to me. You used to hate me, _loathe_ me…especially when I looking into your pensive and saw the horrid things my father and Sirius did to you. Why are you caring right now?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Because Harry…if anything, I can understand some of the pain you're going through and…as much as I hated James Potter…you aren't him."

Harry grinned. "Took you long enough to figure out, didn't it?" he teased.

Severus scowled at him. "Just because I have confessed something of that nature does not give you the liberty to tease me."

Harry blushed. "Sorry sir." He drank the potion and laid his head down. "Thanks for the help."

Severus nodded. "I probably won't be here when you wake, but I'll be back soon enough to check on your progress."

Harry mumbled something incoherently as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

As much as he was loath to admit it…Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, was now becoming something he cared about…even if it was a miniscule amount. Severus made sure the teen was fast asleep before pulling up the sleeves of his robes and stared down at the harsh white scars that marred his skin. There were several on each arm, signaling his many attempts to end his life, both before he took the mark and after. There was a particularly vicious one that was thick but short. That was the one that landed him in St. Mungo's for six months on suicide watch. That was the one he had done when his mother died, leaving him at the hands of his father. It was six months before he took the Dark Mark.

Severus replaced the sleeves and left the boy to sleep. He found himself waiting impatiently on the couch in the lounge for Dumbledore to return with someone to watch the teen. It took exactly three hours and twenty minutes for the old man to return, and to Severus' dismay…he was alone.

"Who's coming to watch Harry," Severus demanded immediately.

"Molly can't make it for another two days. She and Arthur have their hands full right now."

Severus shook his head, uncaring what the Weasleys were up to. "I can't stay Albus! I have Draco to look after and I can't be occupied with both teens."

Dumbledore sighed. "It's not safe for me to be here with Harry for extended periods. Both he and Voldemort are aware of the link between them and Voldemort knows he can't use it much anymore. However, if he knows that I'm here with Harry…he may try to use it again."

"And if I'm seen here…or at the Manor with Harry and Draco in my possession…" Severus trailed off. The old man knew what he was implying.

"I understand," Dumbledore said softly. "Which is why I have decided to have Harry placed in St. Mungo's for a period of time before term begins."

Severus' eyes widened. He knew full well the effects that place could have on a person. It was supposed to have helped him but it succeeded in making him worse, far more jaded and bitter than he had been before.

"No," he said. "Surely you remember what that place did to me, Albus. Do you wish your Golden Boy to suffer the same fate?"

"I have the utmost confidence in Harry's abilities to overcome those obstacles. I believe it will make him a stronger person."

Severus shook his head. "Potter is a smart kid, I'll give you that. But speaking from experience, I know that's not the place for him."

Albus sighed. "I must have him kept safe Severus. If you can come up with a better solution, I'd be glad to hear it."

Severus growled in frustration. He knew the only solution was to take Harry with him to the Manor. But he had no idea how the teens would react to each other. Not to mention if Lucius came back and found Harry there. It would be very dangerous. Then again, perhaps he could bring Draco here. He was, after all, related to the Blacks.

"You win you doddering old fool," Severus snapped. "I'll go collect Draco and have him here. But I will _not_ be held responsible for what happens between the two teens should their paths cross and things get heated."

Albus was grinning, his blue eyes twinkling more than ever. "I knew I could count on you my boy. Rest assured that I will not hold you responsible for anything that transpires between Harry and Draco while they are under this roof."

Severus mumbled a string of curse words as he walked to the fireplace. Merlin, he thought angrily, this is going to be the longest month ever.

A/N—okay how is it coming so far? This is going to be a Harry-Severus story but it will take a little while. I'm not sure who I want to pair Draco with…not Ron or actually anyone in Gryffindor or in school…I was thinking one of the twins…hehe, wouldn't that be original and a bit fun? I've always seen George as swinging that way.

Em…I know that Draco and Severus are a bit OOC but I like them this way so they're going to stay that way…of course Severus is going to be still as snarky as ever in school so fear not, you haven't lost the over-grown greasy bat yet.

Thank you everyone that reviewed. I will do personal thanks in the next chapter. I'm going to try and update once a month maybe earlier. Also Check out my site Multi-Fiction you can get the link from my profile.

Rena


	4. Chapter 4

Broken and Bound

Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured and raped. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius. Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Snape stepped gracefully out of the grate and brushed the soot off his robes in an irritated fashion. He looked around the comfortable lounge and found Draco curled up in the corner of one of the couches reading. Or it looked like he was reading.

To the trained spy, however, it was clear that the silver orbs were not actually moving over the words. The teen was clearly lost in thought. If he knew Snape was there, he gave no sign.

"We have to leave Draco," Severus said softly, sitting near the teen.

Draco shifted his position and let the book drop to the floor. Snape winced at Draco's carelessness with his tomes but he didn't chastise the teen. "Where're we going?" Draco asked in a hollow sort of voice. "Has my father gotten out?"

"No," Snape said softly but firmly. "As of right now, I do not know what has become of your mother and father."

"Do the Aurors know I'm here then?"

"Draco, there are some Aurors who know full well the extent you participated in Potter's torture," he said carefully but honestly. "And you are not to be charged."

Draco looked up at him for the first time, his eyebrow raised. "Indeed? I'm not to be charged with harming their precious golden boy?" He spoke the words as he had done many times before, only this time, they were laced with regret and bitterness.

Severus sighed and shook his head. "We all do stupid things to survive, Draco. I've done much worse than you have. And…I've spoken to Harry about you."

Draco's breath hitched a little but that was the only outward sign of emotion he allowed himself to have. "Oh?" was all he said.

"He…he wanted to make sure you were okay." Severus was unsure what affect the words would have on the teen, but he had to make Draco comfortable enough to stay at Grimauld Place for an extended period of time. Dumbledore may have said Molly was available in two days but Severus could see the old man was just manipulating him.

Draco wrapped his arms around his body and sighed softly. "Is he…er..."

"The bloody werewolf caused far more damage than you did Draco," Severus spat. He told Draco the muted version of what Harry had gone through and what Lupin had done.

"I don't see how that's worse," Draco said wryly.

"It was worse Draco," Severus said, slightly annoyed, "because Lupin was Harry's second godfather. Not officially, but he was just as close to the Potters. That is…until they suspected him of being the spy. But they would have forgiven him and Harry knows that. Harry wanted love and respect from the one remaining link to his family…and he was denied that."

Draco nodded, understanding exactly what Severus meant. Most of his life, all he'd ever wanted from his father was love and respect. It was very rare that the teen ever received it. "Severus," he said softly after a moment. "Why did you bring that up? Why do we have to leave?"

"Lupin was the only one who could take care of Potter…and now he's gone. Dumbledore has asked me to stay with him until the start of term. Well…for two days but I know the old coot will stretch it until the start of term."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if that's the best idea Severus. I mean…Harry…if he sees me…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"I have complete faith the two of you can survive under the same roof for one month."

Draco sighed. "Could I come back here if it becomes too much?"

Severus nodded but he didn't mean it. "There are other things you must know and I must tell you quickly." He waited for Draco to give a sign he was listening. The blonde nodded after a moment so he continued. "The place we are going is the old Black estate in London. That is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"The resistance Dumbledore is leading to fight the Dark Lord." Draco said simply. Lucius must have told him about it.

Severus nodded. "I know the Order wont be happy I've told you this even though you clearly know…but for now it would be best to play ignorant. I doubt they will be holding meetings there for the rest of the summer and if they do, they wont be important. They won't risk letting out information with you in the area."

Draco snorted. "Yes well, that's no surprise to me. What about Granger and the Weasel? Are they there?"

Severus shook his head. "No and I do not think they will be. Now, we should be going so pack your things quickly."

Draco moved from the couch and disappeared. Severus heaved a great sigh, heavily irritated with the situation and wanting more than anything to retire with a nice big bottle of fire whiskey and a long novel. But that wasn't to be. No, he was to be counselling two traumatized teens…and that was to be added onto his duties as a spy.

Draco returned shortly with his small amount of belongings. He had his school trunk delivered earlier that week, but nothing else. He'd settled for wearing some of Severus' robes, as they were now nearly the same height though Draco was of a slimmer build.

"Ready," Draco said heaving his trunk to the floor.

Severus pointed his wand at it and shrunk it. He slipped it into his pocket and motioned for Draco to go first. "Number 12 Grimauld Place," he instructed the teen.

Draco nodded and in a flash of green flame, he was gone. Severus stepped into the fire and followed suit.

8888

Dumbledore went to check on Harry about an hour after Severus was gone. The teen was just waking though he was still quite groggy. The Headmaster walked into the room as the raven-haired teen rubbed his eyes and reached for a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Can I get you anything Harry," Dumbledore asked softly.

Harry looked up at him, mildly surprised to see him there. "No thank you sir. Er…I didn't realize you would be the one to look after me."

Dumbledore chuckled as he took a seat in the chair near Harry's bed. "I'm not. Professor Snape has that happy privilege."

"I bet he's ecstatic," Harry joked.

"He doesn't mind. But I have to let you know that he will be bringing Mr. Malfoy with him. Are you prepared to handle that Harry?"

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I…I understand why Draco did what he did, sir. He did it to stay alive."

Dumbledore looked at the teen with a strange expression. "You think that's an excuse for what he did to you?" There was no heat in his voice, only curiosity.

Harry shrugged. "We do things we don't like when we have to," Harry stated. "Professor Snape does things that…well that I wouldn't even like to think about in the service of Voldemort. He does it because he has to, and he pretends to like it. Draco didn't do anything different, only it was to protect himself from his father."

Dumbledore ran his hand over his beard. "You're mature beyond your years Harry. I wish you didn't have to be but in times such as these, I am grateful for it."

Harry gave a small smile. "Thank you sir."

"I'd like to speak with you about the start of term Harry," he said after a moment of silence. "I have considered making you a prefect…"

"No thank you," Harry said quickly. "You were right last year and if anything, it's gotten worse this year. I'd rather let some others handle it."

Dumbledore nodded. "All right Harry. It will be Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley of course."

Harry smiled. "Good, though I don't think Ron did his best last year."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That might be true, but the twins are gone now and he may have an easier time of it."

Harry remembered his unwillingness to punish his brothers and grinned. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"I have the utmost faith in Mr. Weasley. He only needs to apply himself." Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands together. "Now then, I believe I heard the floo and I must go and greet our guests. I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind if you joined him for dinner later."

"Er," Harry said swiftly. "What about Remus? Where is he?"

Dumbledore searched Harry's face, unsure of why the teen wanted to know. When he saw nothing more than concern in the emerald eyes, he sighed softly. "Remus is in St. Mungo's and will be for a spell. I had hoped he would fill the DADA position but alas, that's not to be."

"Who is going to now, sir?"

"I'm sure I will come up with someone Harry," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "No one from the Ministry, of course, but someone fully competent."

Harry laughed. "Good luck sir."

Dumbledore gave Harry a small wave before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He walked swiftly down the stairs and found Severus and a very pale Draco standing near the grate, brushing soot off their robes.

"Ah, Severus, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said good-naturedly. "So glad you could return so swiftly."

Draco glanced over at Severus with a nervous expression. Severus merely smirked at Dumbledore. "Yes well…I am here, as you requested."

Dumbledore smiled. "So you are. I must say Mr. Malfoy, you certainly have grown quite tall over the holidays."

Draco shrugged. "Er… sir, I have." His tone was impassive and emotionless.

"Well, any room is yours for the taking. Any thing you need in the way of bedding should be found in the cupboard in the hall. I must apologize for not staying but I'm afraid I have rather pressing matters to attend to." He extended his hand to Severus who shook it briefly. He did the same for Draco and the teen shook it with a quirked eyebrow. "Make yourselves comfortable. The kitchen is well stocked. I shall be in contact with you in a few days. Severus, you know where to reach me should anything happen."

The Potion's Master sneered. "Yes, I do."

"See you both then." Dumbledore stepped into the flames and was gone.

Draco shifted his weight back and forth between his feet. "Er…" he said after a moment of silence.

Severus started, having forgotten the teen was there for a moment. "Would you like something to eat, or some tea perhaps?"

"Tea might be nice," Draco said, looking around the room. He followed Severus into the kitchen where the older man began to prepare the kettle. "So this is the Black estate?"

Severus nodded. "It is. Belongs to Harry now, though your family is free to fight for it. You are related after all and Harry is not."

Draco sat down at the table and stared at Severus. "You called him Harry," he pointed out absently.

Severus mentally slapped himself. He had yet to tell Draco of his true position though he knew the teen suspected as much. "Slip of the tongue," he said after a moment of not being able to come up with a good excuse.

Draco shrugged and continued to stare down at his hands. "Severus…what am I doing here? Why don't they just cart me off to Azkaban with my parents?"

"Because they have hope still," Severus replied softly. "Well…Dumbledore does anyway."

"Hope in what," Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you might turn away from Voldemort."

Draco shrugged. "I don't…" he stopped and bit down on his lip. He'd almost let it slip to a Death Eater that he didn't want to be one.

Severus sighed and took a seat across from the blonde. "It's time you knew Draco…and what I'm going to tell you will endanger my life should you ever choose to relinquish the information to anyone who is associated with your father."

Draco looked up at Severus with a curious expression. "You have my word, Severus. I wont say anything. I owe you that much at least."

Severus studied his face, finding only honesty, and nodded. "I'm a spy, Draco. I have been for some time now. Since before the Dark Lord's fall the first time."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "I er…suspected as much, though I couldn't be sure."

Severus nodded. "I thought you might have picked up on some things. Of course, the Dark Lord believes I am spying for him…but I do not know that he fully trusts me. Your father doesn't though he does respect me and he trusts me fully with your safety."

Draco nodded. "So you work for Dumbledore then?"

Severus snorted. "I'm afraid so."

"But you don't like it?"

Severus shrugged. "I do not like working for anyone, Draco."

"Nor do I," the blonde replied. "I would prefer not to choose sides in this war."

"You may have to, Draco. Sometimes we must choose between the lesser of the two evils."

"I just…" the teen trailed off at a loss for words. "I really don't understand why I should fight for anyone. I'm fucked no matter which way this war is won."

"You aren't," came a hoarse voice from the doorway.

Both Slytherins looked over to see a dishevelled Harry leaning against the doorframe. "Harry's right," Severus said cautiously.

Draco paled even further at the sight of Harry but said nothing. The raven-haired teen moved to the table and took a seat a few spaces away from the blonde.

"If Voldemort wins this war…you'll be punished for serving Dumbledore. He'll turn you into his slave if he takes pity on you, and you'll be just like your father and the others. But if Dumbledore wins…you'll go on with your life. Things will not change much. You'll be free to do as you please and there will be no supreme power. The Minister of Magic will continue to do his job along with the rest of the Ministry. It will be just as it was when we were in first year." Harry's voice was calm and collected as he spoke. "Believe me Draco, I've thought this out for a very long time. Ever since I learned that I had to be the one to bring Voldemort down. I've thought on it a lot in the past few days and…well Severus was right. Sometimes we do have to choose between the lesser of the two evils."

Draco took in a shaky breath and looked at Severus. "It's er…a lot to think about," he said finally.

Severus nodded and stood up to prepare the tea. "Would you like a cup, Harry?"

"Please," the teen said softly. "I can return to my room if my presence disturbs you though."

Draco shook his head softly. "I'll go." He stood up and walked into the lounge to sit on the couch.

Severus turned to Harry and shrugged. "It's going to take some time."

Harry nodded. "We'll probably never be friends. We hated each other and now he's done something terrible. I've forgiven him but he has to forgive himself first."

Severus crossed his arms, momentarily forgetting about the tea. "You would consider being his friend, Harry?"

The teen shrugged softly. "Perhaps. A year ago, I would have told you no. I would have told you I would never befriend an arrogant git like Malfoy. But…my perspective has changed this summer. I see the need for bonds, for friendships and love. Cos if we don't have them to balance out the evil and hurt in our lives…we sink too deep and there isn't much hope of coming back out again."

Again, Severus was astounded at the level of maturity the teen had reached. A year ago that day, Harry had been still a child, making rash decisions and even though he had been darker, angrier, he still carried the air of a child about him. This Harry was completely different.

"That's true Harry," he said finally. He turned back to the tea and handed a cup to Harry. "Maybe it would be a good idea if you spoke with Draco."

Harry nodded. "I should give him a few days though. I don't think he's ready to talk with me yet."

"You have a month," Severus said simply.

Harry nodded. "I should probably go up to my room and lie down. That potion you gave me made me rather groggy."

"Food will help," Severus said firmly. "I'll make you something to eat and bring it up to you."

Harry smiled softly. "I'd like that, thank you." He walked out of the room and paused when he reached the entrance to the lounge. Draco was sitting on the couch his eyes slightly unfocused. "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs," Harry said softly.

The blonde nodded but did not look up or speak. Harry sighed and walked back upstairs, wondering if they were actually ever going to speak at all. Hell, fighting and hexing each other was far better than the lost look on his face when he addressed Harry.

8888

The next few days passed without incident. No one visited and Severus wasn't called. He had realized on the second day that he would have no one to protect the two vulnerable teens should he be called and he decided to take it up with Dumbledore.

The old man arrived on the forth night while Severus was in the kitchen fixing dinner and grumbling to himself about playing nursemaid to a couple of teenagers. Dumbledore chuckled, alerting the man to his presence and took a seat at the table.

"The only thing missing is a nice white apron Severus," he said with a grin.

Severus fixed him with an icy glare. "Not funny old man," he growled.

"How are they?"

Severus sighed. "Draco is still inside his shell, wont talk to me about what happened. I told him the truth about my…situation in hopes he'd open up."

"He needs time. He needs time to let it all sink in and deal with what he's done."

Severus nodded at the older man. "He has decided not to join the Dark Lord for the moment, but that could change."

"Do you have any reason to suspect he would betray your position?"

Severus shook his head. "He would not."

"That's the important thing," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "And Harry? How is he doing?"

"Better I think," Severus said softly. "Though I do not know what's going on in his mind. He has…matured. Quite unnerving really."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Unnerving because he is so much less like his father than you want him to be or unnerving because you find yourself caring?"

Severus glowered, hating that the doddery old man was always right. "Both," he grunted.

"I had noticed myself," Dumbledore said lightly, ignoring his tone. "I worry though, what this could do to him in the long run."

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps you could speak with him?"

"I cant," Dumbledore said lightly. "I'm afraid this is going to be my last visit for the rest of the holiday. The Order had begun working on a new plan. I will fill you in as soon as it is humanly possible, but for now, I would like you to concentrate on your immediate duties."

Severus groaned and rubbed his face in annoyance. "Yes fine…my immediate duties. Good to see my skills aren't being wasted," he added sarcastically.

Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. "You have many useful skills, even if you choose not to acknowledge them."

Severus grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Severus," the old man asked, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Nothing," he snapped back. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Dumbledore stood up. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I will be in contact and if there is an emergency, you know where to find me."

"Oh," Severus said stopping the old man. "If I am called…I will have to go. I will need to know that Harry and Draco are safe."

"Firecall me and I will provide someone. Let's just hope it wont come down to that."

Severus nodded and saw the Headmaster out. He mused that the old man decided to leave the old fashioned way…by the front door. Severus put a locking charm on the door and set the wards quickly before returning to the main part of the house. Draco was locked up in his room again and Harry was in the bath as far as he knew. He was a little uneasy about letting Harry off on his own for long periods of time, but he was fairly sure the teen wasn't going to try anything stupid.

Severus was having a hard time of all of this. Caring for Potter was a foreign emotion to him and he wasn't sure how to act on it. Potter wasn't the arrogant rule-breaking teenager his father was and he certainly had changed from the irrational teen with a hero complex he had been in the previous years.

Severus finished up with the dinner of roast chicken and vegetables and served the three plates. He knew that Draco would take his food in his room so he prepared the tray. He was surprised a moment later when Draco appeared in the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Will you be joining us tonight?" Severus asked carefully.

Draco nodded. "I think I've finished with my moping…for a while at least. Where's Potter?"

"In the bath. He'll be down shortly," Severus replied setting the table for three.  
"What will you take to drink?"

"Wine," Draco said softly. "I need to calm my nerves."

Severus nodded and poured three glasses of a soft red wine. He took his seat across from Draco and a moment later, Harry appeared in the kitchen. He looked at Draco with mild surprise as he took his place beside the blonde at the table.

He eyed his plate and the wine with a small grin. "Are we celebrating?"

Severus snorted. "Yes Potter, we're celebrating the idiocy of Dumbledore and his mad plans."

Harry laughed outright. "That's a lot of celebrating then!"

Draco gave a half smile as he chewed slowly on his chicken and took a small sip of his wine. Harry looked over at him and offered him an open smile. He wondered for a moment what the real Draco was like. Not Malfoy who hid behind his icy taunts and gorilla like goons, but the one that sat around his common room with his friends and studied, the one that went home on the holidays and sat in his room doing normal teenage things. He wondered what the real Draco thought of the acts that Malfoy had to perform.

Draco seemed to sense Harry's train of thoughts and quickly grew uncomfortable. He pushed his plate of half eaten food away from him and excused himself from the table.

Harry and Severus watched him go before returning to their own food in a tense silence.

"Is it me," Harry asked sadly.

Severus sighed softly. "Yes Harry, but not in a way you should feel guilty about."

Harry stared at his food glumly. "Isn't there anything I can do? I don't like it that he's not eating his dinner just because he's in the same room as me."

"Draco came down here of his own accord tonight. He's trying…he's just having a hard time with his thoughts. Guilt is a foreign emotion to him and he's had a rather hefty dose of it in a very short span of time."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He understood what Severus was saying though he had never experienced such a thing. Harry had been brought up feeling guilty for the fact that he was even born. He was used to guilt.

"He'll come around," Severus said absently as he finished his food.

Harry pushed the vegetables around his plate, lost in his thoughts. He wanted to do something but it was pretty clear there was nothing to be done about Draco.

"You could always go into his room and talk to him," Severus said answering his unspoken thoughts.

Harry looked up at him with a frown. "Would he even let me?"

Severus shrugged. "I suppose you wont know until you try. You don't have to talk about the incident. You could talk about something…stupid, like Quiditch."

"Quiditch isn't stupid," Harry retorted with a slight grin.

"I'm sure Draco feels the same. You don't have to Harry. But if you want to try, that's the best way."

Harry nodded and stood up. "I guess it wont make matters any worse. If anything, he'll just yell at me or try and hex me. And that's better than the way he's acting towards me right now."

Severus nodded a little and began to clear up the mess. Harry moved to help him but Severus stayed him with his hand. "I don't mind Potter. Just go talk to Draco."

Harry sighed and turned to leave the kitchen. He crept past the covered portrait of Mrs. Black who had remained blessedly quiet during their stay, as no one wanted to disturb the curtain covering her. Harry didn't know if he could handle Sirius' mum screaming curses at him right then. He was hardly ready to accept the death of his godfather let alone endure the taunts from his family.

Draco was staying a few rooms down from Harry, in the room the twins had occupied the summer before. He paused and raised his fist, still unsure about trying to build a bridge between him and his school rival. Then he realized something and snorted inwardly. School rival. Yes, that's all he and Draco were in reality. And school certainly wasn't forever. Too soon they would be grown up, graduated and off doing other things. Hogwarts would never be forgotten but it would be done with, for good. Why should a petty house rivalry follow him in the years to come? It was rather shallow really, and stupid. He couldn't be a Gryffindor after graduation. Gryffindor didn't extend past the halls of the castle and couldn't follow him, even if it wanted to.

"Might as well start on that path now," Harry whispered to himself and knocked firmly on the door.

There was no answer for quite sometime and Harry began to wonder if Draco was actually in there. He chanced another knock and finally he heard a voice call out, "What?"

"It's me…Harry," he said softly. "I was wondering if er…I could come in?"

"Why?" he demanded loudly.

"Just thought we could…talk. I was feeling a bit bored and all Professor Snape wants to talk about is Potions. We both know how dreadful I am at that so…I was hoping you'd like to talk about Quiditch or something." Harry was getting rather annoyed at talking to a door.

After a moment, Draco called out, "I guess."

Harry grinned and pushed the door open. Draco was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard and his things were scattered about the blanket. He looked around and saw there was no place besides the bed for him to sit.

Draco gestured to the foot of the bed and Harry walked over to have a seat. Looking down, he saw Draco was sorting through his school things.

"We're going to have to go to Diagon Alley," Harry said after a moment. "I expect we'll be receiving our book list in a couple of days."

Draco nodded. "And the O.W.L. results."

"Doubt I made the required O in potions to get in to Snape's class," Harry mused aloud.

Draco snorted. "I have no doubt of that Potter."

"I'll admit I'm dreadful though Snape doesn't make it easier when he's breathing down my neck."

"Do you actually want to take potions," Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "Well…I guess not. I mean, I thought I wanted to be an Auror…but now I wonder if it was just something I thought I had to do. I mean, if the boy-who-sodding-lived didn't become a dark wizard catcher, what else would he be?"

"Potter, kindly stop referring to yourself in the third person. It's creepy."

Harry smiled as he heard the familiar drawl start to enter Draco's voice. "Sorry," he said.

"So did you really wanna talk about Quiditch," Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "I guess not. Quiditch is fun but it's more Ron's thing."

"The Weasel's not half bad when he actually tries," Draco admitted. "I nearly fainted when he won last year."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Pity I wasn't at the game."

Draco's eyes widened. "You missed your best friend who was absolutely dreadful up until that game win the cup?"

"It does sound bad when you put it like that," Harry said with a laugh. "But yeah, Hermione and I were sort of busy."

Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Oh really," he drawled.

Harry blushed. "Erm, not like that. I don't fancy Hermione."

"Who would," Draco sneered.

"Ron," Harry said, choosing not to comment on the insult.

"You fancy blokes then?" Draco asked openly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I never gave that much thought," he confessed. "George Weasley swings that way and it's never bothered me but after the disaster with Cho…well I just decided that a romance was too complicated to deal with."

"Cho Chang," Draco asked with wide eyes. "The one who spent most of her days blubbering into whoever's shoulder that happened to get too close?"

Harry laughed loudly. "The same. She and I had a date in Hogsmeade but erm…I kind if mucked it up by telling her I was supposed to meet with Hermione later."

Draco snorted. "Nice Potter. Very slick."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. I didn't mean it like that, she just took it the wrong way. She made a huge scene and stormed out before I could explain why I was meeting with Hermione."

Draco smirked, "I take it, it wasn't for a secret snogging session in the back of the Three Broomsticks."

"Nope," Harry answered lightly. "I was giving and interview with Rita Skeeter. For the Quibbler."

Draco snorted. "I remember that article."

Harry shook his head and ruffled his already mussed up hair. "Last year was…"

"Insane," Draco offered. "The most insane and blatantly fucked up year we've ever had at Hogwarts?"

"Mmm," Harry said in agreement. "That about sums it up. Umbridge," he said and gave a small shudder.

Draco eyed the scar that was still apparent on the top of Harry's hand. "Detention a lot with her, then?"

Harry absently rubbed the scar and nodded. "Too many times."

"Sometimes being a suck up pays off Potter. You know all about that with Dumbledore."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I never asked for his favouritism you know. It's not my fault he lets me get away with all that stuff."

Draco snorted. "But you love it!"

Harry laughed. "Comes in handy every now and then. Just like you and Snape. Or you and Umbridge. I remember the look on your face when you got to bust up the D.A."

Draco smiled fondly at the memory. "It was one of the highlights of that year. Fucked up though, how she tried to use an Unforgivable. I certainly didn't see that coming. I mean, she wasn't a Death Eater, just a Ministry official. I was pretty shocked."

Harry nodded. He realized he had just spent the better part of an hour chatting with Draco and he smiled inwardly. Maybe his plan would work after all. "Draco…erm, I know that we can't really be civil in school. I mean, I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for me. But erm…thanks for talking to me."

Draco stared at Harry, slightly taken aback. "Sure, whatever Potter."

"I'm going to head off to bed. I'm still pretty weak and tired from…stuff. But if you ever want to, you know, talk about stuff and Snape's not available, you can always come talk to me. About anything." He put a lot of emphasis on the word anything. He wanted Draco to know that he was okay with what happened and he needed the blonde to know that he had forgiven him.

Draco swallowed hard and nodded. He stared down at his hands as Harry walked to the door and made to leave. "Harry," Draco called out suddenly.

The raven-haired teen turned and looked at the blonde, meeting the silver orbs with kindness. "Yeah?"

"I…thanks. And er…sorry."

Harry simply nodded and walked out.

A/N—whoooo! Eleven pages! Not bad then, eh? I get the comp all to myself since my flatmate's has gone for a week! But don't get too used to the updates being so fast. Hope you all like though. Draco is sooo OOC but oh well, I don't really care. If you don't like it, don't read it…isn't that hard.

The next two chapters will have the return to school and the bonding scene, which I've been sooo looking forward to writing! As always, feedback is appreciated and I'm so happy about all the reviews I've been getting. I don't know where I'm going with In the Silence so that won't be updated until my muse comes up with something. Sorry about that but I like this story more anyway. I'll be posting it on Adult fan fiction soon enough, when I have to omit some of the yummy snarry smut! Hehe!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Glad you like and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonded and Broken

Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured and raped. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius. Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

PS Em…I thought I might answer a few of your reviews really quickly. Harry isn't ignoring what happened to him. He's actually in a bit of denial and he's hiding behind his "new found maturity." That will actually be part of the reason for the bonding. But I don't want to give it all away. There will be more with Remus later but for the next few chapters it will focus on Draco, Severus and Harry. Hope that cleared things up a bit and I hope you enjoy.

Harry woke early the next morning and rolled over to face the window. The sun was blocked by thick grey clouds, mimicking his mood for the moment. He climbed out of the bed and softly padded to the window, opening it just a little. The heavy scent of rain flooded his senses for a moment, slightly overwhelming him though he actually loved the smell.

The breeze had a slight chill to it even though it was still summer and he wondered if he might be allowed to go for a walk. He was less sore than he had been in the past few days. His physical wounds had healed and he managed to convince everyone that he had no psychological wounds. It wouldn't do for the saviour of the wizarding world to be traumatized by something silly like a little rape, now would it?

Harry gave an involuntary shudder as he slipped on his too-big jeans and a light tee shirt. He toed on his trainers and slowly walked into the kitchen that, for the moment, was blessedly free of any snarky Potion's Professors or blonde Slytherins.

Starting the kettle, Harry prepared three cups of tea and started in on the toast. He wasn't hungry for much else and he never saw Snape eat anything in the morning. Harry didn't know what Draco took, for the blonde never joined them for breakfast. Only dinner, and that was a very rare occasion.

Harry had just finished buttering a small stack of toast when the sound of footsteps startled him. He whipped around, a look of alarm present in his eyes but he relaxed when he saw it was only Snape.

The older man regarded him with slight curiosity but made no mention of his behaviour. "Harry," he said in greeting.

Harry nodded to Snape before returning to the breakfast. He placed the cups on the table along with the plate of toast and handed Severus his cup.

"Thank you," he said politely. Harry watched with some amusement as Severus added a large drop of cream and three sugar cubes. He had always imagined him to take his tea black and bitter. "Do you find something amusing Harry?" Severus asked with a slight bite in the tone.

Harry shrugged. "No sir," he said and prepared his tea almost the exact same way. Harry's eyes wandered to the window where he noticed it had finally begun to rain. It was coming down quite heavily and Harry realized glumly that he was probably not going to be allowed out.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see Draco enter the kitchen. The blonde nodded at Severus before taking a seat directly beside Harry. He cleared his throat, trying to get the raven-haired teen's attention but to no avail.

Shrugging, Draco reached out and put a hand on Harry's arm. "Pass me the toast, would you?"

Harry looked over at Draco and jumped fiercely, spilling his tea all down his front. There was a look of utter terror in the green orbs for a second as he looked at the blonde.

Draco bit down on his lip and made to stand up. "Sorry," he muttered softly.

Severus watched Harry sharply for a moment as he took a calming breath and reached out to stay Draco with his hand.

"Stay Draco," Harry said firmly, grasping his arm tightly. "I was just lost in my thoughts and you startled me."

Draco looked at Severus, uncertainty plain in the silver eyes. Severus merely nodded so he took his seat again. The older man quickly used his wand to cast a cleaning charm on Harry's clothes and the blonde gave him a grateful smile which Severus returned with a small nod.

Harry passed the toast to Draco along with his tea. "I didn't know if you'd take more than toast in the mornings," Harry said softly.

Draco shrugged. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. This is fine for now." His tone was emotionless and a little hollow as it had been before.

Severus looked over at Harry, watching him carefully. As a trained spy, he noticed things that others did not. He had a feeling that was why Dumbledore insisted he be here. He made a mental note that Harry's hands shook slightly. His eyes often flickered back and forth a little too quickly, as if he were in a dream or lost in a memory. His face would often go pale, though his skin was quite pale as it was and it was rather hard to spot when he was nervous. Every now and then, the green eyes would flicker to the blonde and regard him with a mixture of what looked like fear and pity.

It became clear to the older man that Harry had accepted what happened on the surface and was bottling up his deeper emotions in order to pacify everyone. While Draco wasn't actually talking about the incident, he knew the blonde was dealing with what he had done far better than Harry. Draco was exhibiting much healthier signs of the trauma than the raven-haired teen was.

_But you don't care remember_, came the inner voice in Severus' head. _You don't care about the Potter brat. Well, aside from the fact that he isn't a brat anymore, that is. _

_**Shut up. Just shut up, I don't want to hear it! **_

_Don't want to hear what?_

_**That I care, because I don't.**_

Severus mentally kicked the voice in his head and went back to his tea. He wasn't about to admit he cared for the son of his most hated school rival. Never mind that he was always following the boy around school to keep him out of trouble, never mind he went out of his way several times to prevent Potter from doing something stupid, even when it wasn't necessary. It didn't count how many times in the boy's fourth year he spent pacing in his dungeons waiting for word that Potter had finally been killed by one of those Tri-Wizard Tournament tasks.

Severus flushed a little when he realized Harry had been trying to get his attention. "What?" he snapped a little harshly.

Harry blanched a little and looked down into his empty teacup. "Erm, Draco and I need our school supplies. The erm, school letters just arrived." Harry gestured to the two owls that were sipping happily from a cup of orange juice.

Harry and Draco were both clutching pieces of parchment that contained their book and supply list from that year.

Severus nodded. "Right. I'll call Dumbledore in a little while and ask him the best way for us to retrieve your things."

Draco had pulled out his newest prefect badge from the envelope and he was looking at it with mild curiosity. "Didn't think he'd let me continue this year," the blonde answered Severus' inquiring look.

"Why would you say that?" Severus asked.

"Cos of all the things I did last term," the blonde answered with a shrug. "In league with Umbridge and all that."

"You still got excellent grades," Severus argued. "Dumbledore may have his quirks, but he's fair."

Draco looked over at Harry who was not holding a prefect badge. "You still didn't get one, Harry?"

The emerald-eyed teen shook his head. "He offered but I turned it down. I didn't want the responsibility this year."

Draco smirked. "Sure Potter, make excuses."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "You're right. I just want to continue with my antics this year and how am I supposed to do that if I'm stuck being a prefect?"

"Didn't seem to bother Weasel last term, did it?"

Harry shrugged. "Guess not." He lapsed back into silence, staring at his book list.

"Did you get your O.W.L. results?" Severus asked quietly.

Draco, who was looking over them with mild interest, nodded a little. "Yeah. Not bad, I got my O in potions."

Severus looked at Harry who was still looking at his book list. "And you?"

Harry shrugged. "Didn't look yet."

Severus deftly reached across the table and snatched the parchment out of Harry's hand. He looked over the results and then looked back at Harry. "They aren't bad, Harry."

The teen shrugged. "I figured I'd do all right. It just…they just…bring up memories I don't really feel like thinking about right now."

Severus shrugged and set the paper down. "I'm afraid you didn't get an O in potions Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I Didn't really want to take potions again sir. I'm dreadful in that class. Don't really want to be an Auror after all."

"Minerva all but threatened me if I didn't add your name on my list Harry."

Harry looked up at Severus and gave him a fleeting smile. "Thanks but no, I'd rather stick to subjects where I don't lose house points every class. Besides, I wouldn't understand most of the course material and I get sick and tired of copying off Hermione."

Severus shrugged. "If you change your mind, let me know."

Harry was slightly surprised at that and smiled. "Thank you sir."

8888

Dumbledore decided in the end that it wasn't safe for Harry or Draco to leave the security of Grimauld Place. He sent Tonks to buy the Hogwarts books and deliver them that night. Severus grudgingly agreed to allow her to stay for dinner so long as Harry agreed to do the cooking.

Harry, who hadn't done much in the way of chores, was more than happy to prepare something. He was halfway done with the meal when Tonks arrived carrying all of their packages with some ease. She dropped them in the lounge before bounding into the kitchen wearing a huge smile.

"Wotcher Harry!"

Harry smiled at her, noting her pink and green hair that was worn a little longer than it had been the previous summer. She was clad in a tight black tee shirt, tatty looking shorts with black fishnet tights underneath and she completed the outfit with knee high black lace-up boots and a few chains around her neck.

"Hey," Harry said with a small smile.

"Glad to see you're feeling better. Hope Snape hasn't turned you into his slave!"

Harry laughed and began to set the table. "Nah. He's actually been doing most of the cooking and cleaning. It feels good to cook for people that will actually appreciate my cooking for once." Harry stopped and looked down at his feet. He'd almost forgotten the Dursleys were actually dead. As happy as he was at the thought that he would never being going back…they were still dead. He wouldn't ever be able to see them again, even if he wanted to.

Tonks sensed his sudden mood change and sighed. "I know it's tough Harry. I'm sorry 'bout that. But we get stronger and we move on, you know?"

Harry gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's just a little sad that they had to die." He finished setting the table and motioned for Tonks to have a seat. "I'll go get Professor Snape and Draco."

At the sound of her cousin's name, Tonks pulled a face. "Draco treating you all right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I hope Dumbledore explained that it wasn't his fault," Harry said firmly. "I don't want him treated poorly because of something he couldn't control."

Tonks shut her mouth and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Sure Harry, no problem. I'll make sure everyone knows that."

Harry nodded firmly before walking into the lounge where Severus was reading. "Dinner's ready," he said softly.

Severus looked up. "Good."

"I'll just go and fetch Draco." Harry made for the stairs but Severus stopped him.

"Draco's not coming down. He feels uncomfortable with Tonks here." His voice was calm but quite serious.

Harry sighed softly. "Okay. Will you bring him a plate then?"

Severus nodded. "I told him I would."

Harry gave him a fleeting smile before returning to his guest who was happily stuffing her face with steak and kidney pie. Harry smiled a little as he took his seat and served himself.

"This is amazing Harry," Tonks said, her mouth quite full. "You sure can cook! Maybe I'll marry you and keep you around for the food!"

Harry gave a small laugh as he took a small bite of vegetables. His stomach was still slightly queasy and he hadn't felt up to eating much that day.

Severus entered the kitchen and wordlessly began to fill a plate for Draco. He grabbed a napkin and a large glass of water and marched upstairs to deliver the food.

"What's with him?" Tonks asked, motioning with her fork.

"It's for Draco," Harry explained. "He doesn't want to come down. Sometimes he does and sometimes he won't."

Tonks nodded sadly. "It's cos I'm here. Sorry 'bout that."

Harry shrugged. "He's getting a little better. Talking a little more and such."

"What about you Harry? You dealing with things okay? I er…well, Dumbledore told us all about Remus and you know, what happened. I was so worried about you but he said you were being taken care of."

"I am," Harry answered absently. "Professor Snape's been really nice. It's a bit odd actually, how nice he's been. I thought he hated me."

"Sometimes we're harshest to those we care about Harry," Tonks said slowly. "But then again, what do I know?"

Harry laughed. "No, that does make sense. Maybe that's why I was such a prat to him. Back talked him and all that rot. It's because I care for him."

"Do you?" she asked with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged. "I guess a little. Maybe I just valued his opinion above all others cos he was the only one not blinded by my stupid scar."

Tonks was about to answer but Severus walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from Harry. He silently filled his plate and began to eat. Harry noted the strange expression on his face as he ate, but no one commented.

The rest of the meal was finished in a tense silence. Tonks finally stood up and grabbed her small bag. "Well my dears, it's been absolutely lovely having dinner with you, but I must be off! And look, I managed to get through one whole meal without breaking anything!"

Harry laughed and gave her a small wave as she made her exit. Harry sat back in his chair as he heard the front door close with a loud click and the locks magically re set themselves.

"It was very good Harry," Severus commented softly after a moment.

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Why don't you go bring Draco his books while I clear up the mess."

"But," Harry protested, "you always clean up after yourself when you cook. It's only fair that I clear up my mess."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Unlike _you_ Harry, _I_ can use magic to clear up this mess."

Harry blushed. "Right. Sorry, I forgot about that." He stood up and ignored the small chuckle coming from the Potions' Master. He swooped up the bags of books and supplies and made for Draco's room.

The door was closed so Harry knocked softly and waited for Draco to call, "Come in."

Harry pushed the door open and dumped the books on Draco's bed. "Hey," he said softly.

Draco have him a half smile. "School books?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Tonks just left. You didn't miss much at dinner. We talked until Severus came in and then the food was finished in a tense silence."

"It was good though," Draco commented, gesturing at his empty plate. "I haven't eaten that much since I've been here."

Harry smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. Glad you liked it." The teen began to sort through the items in the bag and collected all of his books. There were equal sets of quills, ink and spare parchment as well as Draco's potion supplies.

Harry shoved his things into the bag and looked around uncomfortably. "Er, I guess that's all…unless you'd like some company?"

Draco shrugged. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about Harry. But I don't know if you want me to bring it up or not."

Harry bit down on his lip nervously and sat at the edge of Draco's bed. "I guess you could tell me what it is."

Draco took a deep breath and pulled his knees into his chest. "You're afraid of me," he stated softly. "I can see it in your eyes sometimes when you look at me. You hide it most of the time…but it's still there."

Harry didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected anyone to notice let alone bring it all out into the open. "I…I'm not _scared_ of you," he defended. "Just…I remember things and…" he trailed off, blinking back tears that wanted to fall.

Draco sat forward a little. "Harry, I feel worse than I've ever felt for what I did to you…but…I if I went back in time and was put in that situation again…" he shrugged softly and sighed. "I can't say I wouldn't do it again. My father…"

Harry looked off into the distance.

_**Flashback**-_

_**Harry was lying on the cold stone floor of the cell. He was alone but not for long. Draco was right outside with his father.**_

_**"You are a Malfoy, Draco! You will stop behaving like this! It's disgraceful!"**_

_**"Father…I don't want to do it anymore! I'm not being weak, I'm just bored of him!"**_

_**"Crucio!"**_

_**Draco screamed and screamed for what seemed like hours though it was probably only a couple of minutes. "Father," came the feeble voice after a moment.**_

_**"Get up," Lucius hissed coldly. "And you will finish what you started. I will tell the Dark Lord Draco, if you do not comply."**_

Harry shook his head, pulling himself out of the memory. He looked over at the blonde who was sitting with his face buried in his arms. "I remember what he did to you Draco."

Draco looked up at Harry, tears sparkling in his silver orbs but not falling. "I just…he was right, I _am_ weak. If I was stronger, I would have died rather than…do those things I did."

Harry sighed. "Draco, compared to what the other Death Eaters have to do, that was mild."

Draco's eyes blazed with a strange fury. "But they don't have to look those people in the face every day, do they?"

Harry knew there was no more he could say. There wasn't much he could do for the blonde because he was the one Draco had tortured. He was the one Draco raped.

Harry stood up, grabbed his books and went to his room. Closing the door behind him, he collapsed onto the bed and cried softly into his pillow.

8888

The night before the teens were to take the train to Hogwarts, Severus was called. He debated on bringing Draco with him but he thought it best to send the teen to his Manor. It wouldn't do for Lucius to show up looking for his son if he had finally escaped the Aurors and not find him.

Dumbledore sent Fred and George to look after Harry and they kept the floo open in case Draco should need a quick escape. Harry watched Snape leave with a mixture of fear and pity. It was a dangerous game he was playing at and he already knew Voldemort suspected his loyalties.

The twins tried to engage Harry in a game of exploding snap but all Harry did was watch the fire, waiting for Draco and Severus to return.

"Harry, why do you care so much," Fred finally demanded. "After the way that greasy git's treated you all these years…"

"And after what Draco did to you…"

"Why would you care what happens to them tonight?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the twins. "Cos I'm tired of people dying for me. Draco did what he did to save his skin. He's a Slytherin and a Malfoy, and that's what they do. As for Snape well…he's been really kind to me lately and I owe him a lot. He saved me so many times and I guess I was just too thick to see that maybe he did care about my safety."

About two hours after Snape had gone, Harry's scar began to tingle for the first time that summer. Harry felt panic rise as the tingle progressed to full blown pain. "_Ah_!" he cried out, grabbing his forehead.

"Ah shit!" George cursed as Harry collapsed on his side. "It's one of those vision things!"

"What do we do?"

George shrugged. "I guess we just have to wait it out. If it gets too bad we can call Dumbledore."

The twins looked down at Harry helplessly as the boy began to scream.

_Harry was speaking in a hissing voice to a room full of Death Eaters. He was pacing and he was feeling very angry._

_"He has escaped us again, though I didn't realize how close I was to having him," he said with venom. "Slippery Lucius yet again has mucked up my plans for killing that brat!"_

_"Where is Lucius my Lord?" a lower Death Eater asked with a low bow._

_"Crucio!"_

_Voldemort/Harry watched the man writhe on the ground. Harry's body screamed as he could feel every curse that Voldemort cast on anyone or anything. Finally Voldemort/Harry lifted his wand._

_"Our dear Malfoys are currently locked away where I do not care to retrieve them…yet. I will let him stew for a while, contemplate why he should refrain from thinking on his own." Voldemort/Harry resumed pacing the room, looking at the masked faces. "I do wonder where the little Dragon has gone, though."_

_"I have him my Lord," answered a silky voice. It was clearly Severus._

_Voldemort/Harry stopped in front of the Death Eater. "Indeed? How has he come into your possession Severus?"_

_"I was the one that warned Lucius of the Order attack my Lord," Severus said humbly, bowing to Voldemort. "I got wind of that bloody werewolf's plan to question people in Surrey and learned he found the pub owner that had seen Lucius. The fool entered the pub without wearing a disguise and he left several witnesses alive. The Aurors attacked while I was at the manor and Lucius asked me to take Draco with me, to keep him safe."_

_Voldemort/Harry stroked his chin in thought. "And you did not see fit to kill the Potter boy on your way out?"_

_Severus shook inwardly though he was completely calm on the outside. His Occlumency shields were up with full power. "Lucius asked Draco to poison him my Lord, but the Aurors were coming a little too quickly."_

_"Crucio!" _

_Again, Harry's body screamed with pain. Voldemort/Harry held the curse in place for far longer than he did before. When he finally removed it, Severus was bleeding from the mouth and one of his ears. His body shook from the damage done to the nerves._

_"Get up," Voldemort/Harry hissed evilly._

_Severus struggled and after several attempts, he managed to stand and stay standing. "Thank you for showing me mercy, my Lord," he said softly, bowing humbly._

_Voldemort/Harry sneered. "Our dear Lucius will not be so lucky. He had that boy in his dungeon and he was a fool not to kill him right away! I will make him pay. I can only hope our little Dragon will prove to be less like his father." Voldemort/Harry paced for another moment. "Severus…do not make me doubt you again. You will be most…sorry if you do. Go!"_

8888

Harry woke with a start. His head was pounding fiercely and his body was shaking violently. He looked around and realized he was not wearing his glasses.

"Harry," came the voice of Dumbledore, "lie down now."

"It was a vision sir," Harry choked out, his voice raspy from screaming. "He was…he tortured Severus for not killing me when he had the chance."

Dumbledore sighed softly. "George, I need you to go into Severus' room at the top of the stairs. In the cupboard there will be a black bag. Bring that to me."

Harry heard the redhead scramble to do what Dumbledore asked. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to ready a potion for when Severus arrives," the older man explained calmly. "And you could do with a dose yourself."

George returned with said bag and handed it to Dumbledore. "I'm also going to ask you to use the floo to bring Draco from Snape Manor, George. He should be in the lounge awaiting Severus. Tell him what happened and ask him to come here."

George pulled a face but did as Dumbledore asked. In a flash of green flame, the twin was gone.

Dumbledore fished out a phial of green potion and aided Harry in drinking its contents. As soon as the foul tasting potion was down his throat, the pain subsided to a dull throb and he was able to sit up.

Someone handed him his glasses and he blinked several times as the world swam back into focus. He saw that he was in the room with Dumbledore and Fred who were watching him carefully.

Taking a deep breath, Harry quickly told them both all of what he saw from the vision. "He's starting to suspect Professor Snape," he concluded sadly.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I have feared that for some time," he said slowly. "But I have a plan."

"What plan sir," Harry asked. "Can I be of any help?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling a bit. "Yes Harry, I suspect you'll be of _enormous_ help. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more of it for now, but I'm glad to see you wish to aid me in this."

Harry shrugged. "Professor Snape's been really kind to me. And he's looked out for me before. It's only fair that I return the favour."

A moment later, George and Draco appeared in the fireplace and stepped out quickly. The blonde looked at Harry, fearful and nervous.

"He's fine," Harry said quickly. "He's hurt but no worse than I am."

"You got hurt?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "How?"

"I erm…I feel the curses that Voldemort casts when I get stuck inside his head," Harry explained quickly. "So when he tortured Professor Snape…I was placed under the curse as well. But please don't tell him," Harry added, almost begging. "I don't want him to know I felt it too."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why is that Harry?"

"He'll feel guilty and right now we need to worry about him not getting found out," the teen explained.

Dumbledore was about to answer when someone entered the house. A moment later, Severus stumbled into the room. His bleeding had stopped but he was limping and his breaths were sharp and ragged.

Dumbledore swiftly helped Severus to the couch where he sat next to Harry. He uncorked a phial of the green potion, which Severus took gratefully. He coughed a little and wiped the blood from his lips.

"What's going on," he asked after a moment.

"Harry had a vision of the meeting," Dumbledore explained.

Severus looked at the teen sharply. "Have you not been practicing your Occlumency at all?"

Harry paled. "I had been. This was the first vision I've had since…since…" he trailed off. Everyone knew what he was referring to so he continued. "But I couldn't help this one. I was just…there."

Severus sighed. "Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to be so cross with you. But you didn't need to see that after all you've been through."

Harry shrugged. "I've seen worse Professor, believe me. I'm sorry you're hurt."

Severus nodded softly. "I've been through worse as well Harry."

"Draco, Harry," Dumbledore said in a commanding tone, "I want you two in bed now. You'll be taking the train to Hogwarts tomorrow and you need your rest. Fred and George, you may go. Thank you for your help and I will be in touch soon. Severus," he concluded, "I must speak with you alone."

Everyone scrambled to do as Dumbledore asked. The twins said a soft goodbye to the teens before leaving by way of the front door. Harry was sore enough to allow Draco to aid him up the stairs and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

8888

Severus and Dumbledore waited in silence for the teens to return to their bedrooms. As soon as the second door had shut, Dumbledore cast a silencing charm around the lounge. He took a seat across from Severus and said nothing for several moments.

"I have come up with a plan," Dumbledore said softly. "But it will take quite a bit of effort."

"I'm willing to make as much effort as is needed Albus," Severus replied wearily.

"We must make you very important to Voldemort," Dumbledore said simply. "You will provide him with more valuable and true information than you have been. We, of course, will prepare ourselves for Voldemort knowing. But you must not lose your place. I need you right now Severus, but I will not risk your life."

Severus rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I do not value my life that much Albus. Honestly, as long as that bastard goes down, I do not care what happens to me."

There was a strange twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke. "I know that Severus…but that might change."

A/N—Okay, next chapter will contain the bonding spell as well as the first few days back at school. I've read loads of bonding stories and I hope to make this one a little difference. YES, there will be Snarry action and some good fluff but not for some time! Be patient with me, I have some good things in store for this little ficcy!

By the way, my chapters are usually around ten pages long…is that long enough for you? Cos I could make them longer but it would take longer to update. Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Broken and Bound 6

Broken and Bound

Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured and raped. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius. Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Harry woke sharply from the dream. His breath was ragged and uneven and his forehead was covered in sweat. He moved back his fringe and wiped the sweat from his brow. It wasn't a nightmare he was having per se, but it was a strange dream none the less. He had been walking through fog, the air thick and tense. He had been searching for something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Stepping onto the cold floor, he realized he was still quite shaken. It was still rather early for the sun had just started to peek over the buildings on the London street. Harry toed on his slippers and wrapped up tightly in his dressing gown as he padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Prof Snape already moving about, preparing rashers of eggs and bacon.

When the man turned to give Harry a curt nod, the teen noted the deep bruises under Snape's eyes. Looks like I wasn't the only one to have a restless sleep last night, he mused wryly. Couldn't say I expected him to, however. Not after what I saw.

"Breakfast?" Snape asked curtly.

Harry frowned at the sharpness of Snape's voice. The man had been unusually kind to him over this holiday. Of course Harry hadn't expected it to last but he had wondered how Snape was going to be towards him once term started.

"I guess I'm feeling a little peckish," Harry said after a moment.

Snape set down a plate piled with eggs, bacon and toast along with a cup of tea already prepared with cream and sugar. "After you eat, I want you to make sure you're completely packed. We're leaving here at a quarter after ten. I don't fancy coming back here once we leave."

Harry snorted. "It's a good thing none of the Weasleys are here then." He remembered his second year when he had stayed at the Burrow. They had gone back twice for things the children had forgotten and were nearly late. Not that it mattered; Dobby had seen to it that neither he nor Ron could get onto the platform.

Snape, not caring what Harry was referring to, shook his head. "Whatever Potter. Just see to it that you are ready to go."

Harry sighed softly. "Why exactly do I still have to take the train? Why can't Draco and I just go to Hogwarts with you?"

"Stop calling him Draco," Severus snapped. "You'll only get him into trouble if certain students think he is on more than hostile terms with you. I could easily enter Hogwarts with Draco but unfortunately M. Potter it would not look well if I am seen escorting the boy-who-lived when I have claimed to the Dark Lord that I do not know where you are."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. He hadn't quite thought it that far. "Er, right. Sorry about that sir, I just didn't think."

"That is obvious," he replied but without the usual Snape sneer. The Potion's Master took a seat across from Harry and began to nibble on his own breakfast.

Harry finished not a third of what Snape had given him when his stomach began to twist in protest. He pushed the plate away from him and gave a small sigh.

"Is my cooking not up to scratch this morn?" Severus asked with a small grin.

Harry blanched. "No sir, it isn't your cooking. I just feel a little off-colour."

"I was joking M. Potter," Severus said with a small sneer. Harry wasn't quite used to his humour and bit down on his lip. Snape sighed a little and shook his head. "Harry, it was the potion Dumbledore gave you last night. I know the potion quite well, having taken it on several occasions and some of the side effects are fatigue and loss of appetite. It's something one must get used to and I can only hope you will not need to."

Harry sighed. "I think I'd better see to my packing."

Severus nodded. "Check on Draco as well. Let him know I have breakfast for him if he wishes."

Harry nodded and went back upstairs. Pausing at Draco's door, he knocked softly.

"Come!"

Harry pushed the door open and found Draco sitting on his bed writing furiously on a piece of parchment. He glanced up at Harry for a moment before going back to his writing.

"What?"

Harry frowned. "Prof. Snape said to tell you that he's got breakfast if you're hungry."

"I'm not," Draco said, still writing.

Harry felt his curiosity getting the better of him. "Whom're you writing to?"

Draco looked up and glared a little. "None of your business."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, I was just curious."

Draco sighed a little. "Well, if you must know, and I've a feeling you'll find out eventually anyway..." he paused and then gave a small shrug. "Erm...George Weasley."

Harry nearly choked. "George Weasley? Erm...how? Or better yet, why? You hate the Weasleys."

Draco bit down on his lip looking a little sheepish. "Er well, last night when George came to get me, he was really nice, even though I've been really beastly to him and his family all of these years. He and I talked a little last night, I told him I was scared for Severus and well...he just told me I could write to him and talk to him."

Harry gave a small smile. "Brill Draco. If you would've listened to me from the very start..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Potter. I'm not going to be chummy with you and your little Golden Trio so don't get your hopes up."

Harry sighed and moved back towards the door. "I know Malfoy. Snape was kind enough to remind me why I can't keep calling you Draco and why we can't be friends."

"Harry..." Draco said softly.

Harry held up his hand and shook his head. "We don't have room in our lives to be kids anymore Malfoy. We're in a war now, whether we like it or not. Hell, you and I have been dealt the worst hand and we've just got to man up and play with the big boys." He turned on his heel, feeling rather lost and a little angry and went back to his room to pack his things.

Harry wasn't even sure where words like that came from. They just seemed to pop into his head and roll off his tongue. But it didn't matter really, cos what he was saying was true. He'd never had a childhood and he probably never would.

Harry began to throw things into his trunk, uncaring whether his stuff was packed neatly. He tucked his wand into the back pocket of his jeans and chuckled a little at the memory of Moody telling him how wizards have lost buttocks that way. But then the inevitable happened. Lupin had been with them on that trip. Lupin had been anxious to see him...he had wanted to spend time with him. Back then...Sirius was alive and none of his parent's former friends had been encouraging his suicide.

"No," Harry whispered to himself, "I will not cry! I will not cry!" That became his mantra for the next few minutes as he rummaged in his trunk for his photo album. He flipped through until he found the photo of his parents' wedding. There was the Marauders and Lily standing shoulder-to-shoulder and smiling.

Harry flipped to the next page where there was a picture of Sirius and Remus standing next to each other. Sirius would put his arm around Remus every now and again and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Remus would laugh a little while rolling his eyes and wipe his cheek off with the back of his hand.

Harry didn't realize the bitter tears falling until the photo album fell from his hands and clattered onto the floor. "Oh," Harry said aloud as the pain in his chest grew. The teen collapsed onto his pillow and cried hard, bitter tears. He was sad, alone and angry. He'd been tortured and raped, he'd lost the only link to his family and the worst part was...he truly believed he deserved it all.

All he really wanted to do was to die...but that wasn't possible. If he took his own life, not only would it prove Voldemort right, but also he would be taking away the hope of the wizarding world. And he owed it to the people he loved to make up for his mistakes.

The sound of footsteps jarred Harry from his tears and he sat up quickly. Prof. Snape was standing in the doorway watching him with a neutral expression.

Harry quickly dried his eyes. "Sorry sir," he said, his voice in a near whisper.

Snape sighed and moved into the room. "Harry...do you need anything?" His voice was uncommonly kind and without the usual sneer.

Harry frowned at him. "No sir, I'm fine. I'm nearly packed and ready to go."

Severus sighed and sat on the bed next to Harry. "That isn't what I meant Harry." He spied the photo album lying on the floor and picked it up. The page Harry had been looking at was still open and Severus watched it for a few moments before closing it and handing it back to the teen. "As much as I'm loathe to say this...and as much as I've hated them all...Lupin didn't mean what he said to you. He's just..."

"He's hurting," Harry finished for him. "I know, and I don't blame him for what happened. He's looking for someone to blame...and he certainly came to the right person for that." Harry gave a small bitter laugh.

Snape's hands tensed into fists in his lap as he looked over at Harry sharply. "No Harry. He did not come to the right person! You are not to blame for Sirius' irrational behaviour! He was told to stay put and he refused to listen. He did nothing in the Department of Mysteries except die Harry."

Harry bit back a retort in defence of his godfather and stared at his hands. He tried to swallow back the tears that were threatening to fall again and found it impossible to look up at Snape's face.

"I don't mean to sound harsh, Harry. We've all asked so much of you and now we're starting to see the effects of that. No child your age should have experienced the things you have. Especially the...heinous acts that had been preformed on you this summer." His voice was tinged with bitterness and regret. "Merlin Harry, if I could've stopped that in anyway..." he broke off, staring out the window. "I should've stopped it. Bugger being a spy Harry! I should not have let a teenager succumb to that kind of rape and torture!"

Harry was about to answer when the sound of a door slamming and swift feet pounding on the stairs interrupted them. Snape shot up off the bed. "Shit, he heard us," he cursed. "Pack quickly, I have to go stop Draco!" He dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry put the photo album back into his trunk and made a swift check around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "Why does he care?" he wondered aloud as he moved to sit down in the chair near the window. "I've done nothing but give him grief! Hell, I looked in his bloody pensive! He wanted to KILL me after that! Why would he give a shite about how I feel right now?" He didn't know but he was grateful anyway.

8888

Snape returned with Draco a half an hour later. The blonde was very quiet and reserved as he greeted Harry in the lounge. Harry felt terrible that Draco was suffering though deep down, the raven-haired teen was absolutely terrified of the blonde.

Severus checked the time before going into the kitchen and emerging with two fresh cups of tea. Draco took one wordlessly and sipped on it primly.

Harry took his tea with a muttered, "Thank you," and sipped it as well. It was good, chamomile and mint for soothing his stomach and his nerves.

"We'll be leaving in one half hour," Snape said calmly. "Is there anything you've not readied?"

Draco shook his head and Harry did the same. "No sir, I think I've got everything ready."

"Good. Dumbledore and I have discussed the best means of transportation and it has been decided that Harry would be safer travelling with the Weasleys while Draco shall board the train alone. I will of course accompany him to Kings Cross but I will not stay."

"What do I do," Harry asked softly.

"You will floo over to the Burrow in." he checked his watch. "Five minutes. From there I believe they have arranged a portkey of some kind to take you to Kings Cross."

Harry quickly drank the rest of his tea and dashed upstairs to get his things. Without asking, Severus shrank his trunk to make the floo a little easier. Harry looked at the fireplace and back over to the blonde who was sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"I guess...well if we live through this year, I'll see you around." Harry offered with a small smile.

Draco gave him a curt nod before returning to his thoughts. Severus sighed and approached Harry. "Potter, you're not attending my Potions classes, however...should you need anything...please come to me." It was a plea...and it was a huge step for the usually snarky man who made it a point to torment Harry in previous years.

"I think there are some things I'd like to discuss with you Professor...so perhaps I'll take you up on that offer."

Without another word, Harry tossed a pinch of powder into the flames and soon disappeared.

A/N-- Okay this was so bloody short and total rubbish but I wanted to get something out! I'm so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...my MS Word is absolutely rubbish. But hooray for Occasus cos in her brilliance, she's fixed the computer! YAY for Occasus…I LOVE U!


	7. Chapter 7

Broken and Bound 7

Broken and Bound

Chapter 7

I do not own any lyrics to the Seether song. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured and raped. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius. Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

_-Seether-_

The train ride to Hogsmeade was relatively uneventful for the raven-haired teen. Molly Weasley had kept the redheads at bay long enough for Harry to gather his thoughts and come up with some sort of story to tell them. He wasn't quite ready to share his experience with Ron and feared the hot-tempered teen's reaction towards Draco should the truth ever come out.

Harry settled on giving them the cryptic excuse of his holiday being Order business. The redheads weren't too happy with it but luckily the twins backed Harry's statement. Ron and Hermione were glad to see Harry of course, but spent the bulk of the trip in the Prefect car, keeping order and what not.

Rumour on the train was that Draco Malfoy was strangely absent and even his gorilla-like goons had no idea where he could be. Harry had a feeling that Draco was unable to face the rest of the school without Snape nearby and chose to accompany the Potions' Master to Hogwarts early. Harry felt a pang of jealousy, which was strange, but he didn't dwell on it.

The only other thing bothering the teen was a strange lingering feeling that he'd lost or had forgotten something. That wasn't the odd part though; the odd part was that he had no clue what it was he was missing.

Harry brushed it off as nerves and decided it was best to keep silent through the long ride to Hogsmeade. Though it was still summer, the night air had a bit of a bite to it as the students clamoured out of the train and headed for the Thestral-drawn carriages. Harry still felt a shiver creep up his spine as he remembered the last time he'd come in contact with those beasts. He felt a strong pang of sadness as he missed his godfather terribly. Neville, who was standing next to Harry waiting to climb aboard the carriage, gave the other teen an awkward pat on the back.

"Still hurts?" he asked cautiously.

Harry had a strong urge to snap at his friend but he knew Neville meant well. "Yeah," he finally answered and climbed onto the seat. He was joined by Luna Lovegood, Ginny and a sixth year Ravenclaw he didn't know.

"My name's India Devan," she said quietly as the carriages started away.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Harry Potter."

"I know who you are," she said wryly.

"Of course you do," Harry said a little bitterly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'd think you'd be _used_ to it by now Harry," she chastised.

Harry glared at her a little. "One would _think_ that."

Ginny huffed, still peeved a bit by Harry's lack of answers about his holiday, and turned her gaze out the window.

Neville shifted uncomfortably and drew Luna into a casual conversation about her holiday. The loopy girl prattled on about her father chasing strange beasts in China but Harry wasn't really listening. He waited tensely for the carriage to finally pull up to the castle.

Once the wheels had come to a stop, Harry clamoured out of the carriage and marched up to the entrance. He could see Hermione and Ron directing others toward the Great Hall and Harry paused to stand with them.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said a little sadly, "I do wish you'd accepted the Prefect badge."

Harry shrugged. "I've got enough to do this year as it is. I didn't really want the responsibility."

Ron sniggered a little. "No mate, you just wanted to keep on wandering 'round the castle in your cloak without having to worry about giving yourself a detention."

Harry smiled a little at his friend, knowing they both meant well and knowing both were completely in the dark about what had happened to him. "Yeah, so long as you two don't give me a detention or take points away I'll be happy."

Hermione scowled but Ron grinned and clapped him on the back. "That's what nepotism is for mate!" He elbowed Hermione none too gently. "Right 'Moine?"

Hermione sighed. "You know I'd never do anything like that Harry…but really, do try and stay out of trouble this year. I mean, we've got so much to worry about, NEWT's, graduation, careers…"

Ron gapped at her. " 'Moine, those are a whole year away! We don't need to be bothering with our NEWT's just yet!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself, but don't come crying to me when you fail your NEWT's and no one in the wizarding world wants to hire you."

Ron rolled his eyes back at her and turned to Harry. "So you're still not going to take Potions?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't really want to deal with _that_ stress daily. I mean, once I off Voldemort I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life chasing after the idiots who think they want to be like him. I'd rather settle for something a little calmer."

Hermione watched a group of second year Gryffindors pass, openly gaping at Harry and she glared at them, daring them to say anything. "Move along, the Great Hall's _that_ way. You'd think after a _year_ here you would have _learned_ that!"

The younger students paled and rushed into the hall, muttering something about Prefect bitch under their breath.

Ron and Harry burst into laughter. "Merlin Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you," Ron gasped out.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well they don't need to just stand there and stare at Harry. He's not an exhibit in the bloody _zoo_!"

Harry shot her a grateful smile but it was soon replaced with a frown as he felt his scar begin to tingle. "Er…can we go sit?"

Ron looked at Harry's face and he became immediately concerned. "Harry mate, you okay?"

Harry nodded but as he did, the tingling increased. "I just need to sit."

The trio started forward just as a large group of Slytherins passed them. Harry noticed that Draco was among them and he was watching Harry carefully.

"Oh great," Ron muttered. "Malfoy."

Draco stopped at the sound of his name and stared at Ron. He gave a small sneer, but said nothing as the group moved past them. "Not worth wasting my breath," Draco muttered to Pansy Parkinson who was clinging to his arm.

The trio had no choice but to follow the Slytherins closely as they walked into the hall. The tingling in Harry's scar started to progress to intense pain as the teen started towards the Gryffindor table. His eyes watered as he groped for the nearest body. It happened to be Draco, but the pain prevented Harry from caring about keeping up the animosity front.

"Draco," Harry hissed, "_get me out of here_."

Draco's eyes flickered to Harry's scar for a moment before he pulled away. "Get your slimy _mudblood_ tainted hands _off_ me Potty!" he sneered in a raised voice to alert one of the teachers.

Ron pulled Harry away from Draco and glowered at the blonde. "Like he'd want to touch you, you foul little ferret."

Draco turned on his heel and marched towards the Slytherin table with his friends in tow. Harry cried out as his scar split open and he sank into unconsciousness.

()

The teen woke sometime later in the hospital wing. It was quite dark though the sky was turning a faint blue signalling that it was most likely near dawn. Harry stretched and absently rubbed at his scar that no longer hurt. It was strange waking up like this for Harry because for the first time since his scar had started to act like that, he did not remember having a vision.

Looking around the room, he noticed that he was alone and still clothed in his school robes. Wanting a hot shower, Harry toed on his trainers and started down the hall. The teen walked as quickly as his tired and slightly sore body would let him and made his way up the agonizing flight of stairs and stopped in front of the fat lady.

"Ah bugger," he cursed, "I have no idea what the password is."

The fat lady yawned sleepily and looked at him out of one eye. "No password no admittance," she said irritably.

Harry sighed and kicked the side of the wall. "Fine, I'll just wear the robes I slept in," he muttered. "You'd think after having me here for six years you'd remember me," he grumbled as he walked down to the bathrooms to wash under the hot water.

Despite having to don the same robes, Harry felt much better after his quick shower. Students were slowly starting to filter in to ready themselves for classes so Harry thought it would be a good time to catch someone from Gryffindor to learn the password.

Harry made it halfway up the stairs before he ran face first into Dennis Creevy. The smaller boy gasped and sputtered a fierce apology to Harry blushing furiously.

"It's fine," Harry muttered irritably. "I've been in the hospital wing and I haven't gotten the password."

"Oh," Dennis said still sounding breathless. "The password's knightmove."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." Ignoring the look from the boy that stated he had more questions, Harry dashed up the remaining steps and gave the fat lady the password. He clamoured through the portrait hole and swiftly walked up to his rooms.

Seamus and Dean had already departed but Ron was still snoring away in his bed. Chuckling, Harry found his trunk and pulled out clean robes and changed quickly. He sat down on the edge of his bed and threw a pillow at Ron to wake him.

"Oi!" Ron shouted chucking the pillow half-heartedly back at Harry. "You could just prod me or something you great prat."

Harry snickered. "That wouldn't have been as much fun," the teen declared. "It's time to wake up ickle Ronnikins!" he cooed in a sing-song voice. "Breakfast will be served soon and I want to get my timetable early enough to grab my books."

Ron grumbled though he eventually got out of the bed and lazily threw on his robes. After tying his shoes, the redhead raked his fingers through his hair, not doing a very good job though it still managed to look neater than Harry's messy mop.

The two teens made their way out of their dormitory and walked to the Great Hall to meet up with Hermione. The bushy-haired teen was sitting at the table eating alone with her nose buried in her new Charms tome.

Harry and Ron sat down next to her closely followed by a yawning Dean and a bleary eyed Seamus.

"All right Seamus?" Harry asked with a grin as the Irish boy plopped down and gave a jaw-cracking yawn.

Seamus rubbed his eyes sleepily and began to fill his plate. "I would be had I gotten a full night's sleep. But thanks to _someone_ and his _snoring_," he said glaring at Ron, "I'm forced to function with only half a brain."

Ron snickered. "Half a brain's all you _got_," he quipped.

Seamus showed Ron his middle finger as he stuffed his face with his breakfast. Hermione had long since put her book away and she was staring pointedly at Harry. The raven-haired teen shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"What 'Moine?" he finally snapped.

Hermione huffed indignantly. "Well are you going to tell us what happened or are you going to make us wait?"

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair. He really didn't want to have this conversation. He wasn't ready to share what happened with his friends and he was afraid that they would single out Draco for it. He was also quite unready to relive his experience at the Malfoy Manor.

"What are you on about?" he finally chanced weakly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What the hell happened to you last night? One moment you were fine and the next you were clinging on to _Malfoy_."

Harry fought to keep control of his breath. "I erm…well I just grabbed onto whoever was closest to me cos my scar was hurting," he finished lamely. "I didn't mean to grab Malfoy."

Ron glared at Hermione. "His scar's hurt before 'Moine, what's with the third degree?"

Hermione sat back and shrugged. "I'm not trying to pester you Harry, but last night was different. When you black out, normally you channel V-Voldemort and you scream, or say things. Last night you just went sort of limp and clammy. Prof Snape ended up carrying you to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in there but Prof Snape came out about a half hour later and said you would be fine."

"Greasy bastard took five points from me," Ron said through a mouthful of toast. "Just because I tried to go in after he told us to go to bed."

Harry kept silent feeling slightly weird that Prof Snape had been the one to bring him to the hospital wing and oddly comforted by the same thought. "I'm fine now," Harry said to Hermione after a few moments. "I don't remember having a vision but it could be something else Voldemort is up to. I plan on talking to Prof Dumbledore later on this afternoon."

"Yes you will Mr. Potter," came the voice of McGonagall. She was walking among the table handing out the timetables. "Prof Dumbledore would like to see you just after lunch." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "The password is Peppermint Imps."

Harry took his timetable and nodded. "Thank you Prof McGonagall."

The older woman gave Harry a sympathetic and knowing look before handing the rest of the students their bits of parchment. Harry fought back a groan, hating that the teachers knew about him and wondering when he was going to be allowed to just get over it.

Harry was just finishing his breakfast when he got the overwhelming sensation that he'd lost something again. It was like it had been before only this time the pull was stronger. Harry glanced down at his timetable and sighed. "I've got to get my Charms and Transfiguration tomes…and…er something else. I'll be right back."

Ron stood up. "I'll go with you, I've got to get my books as well."

Hermione huffed, "You two should have come prepared," she said going into lecture mode.

Harry looked at Ron who rolled his eyes. "_Spare us_," he moaned dramatically. "We promise we shall never do something so stupid again so long as you spare us the lecture this time."

Hermione snorted. "_Nothing_ I could give you could stop the two of you from doing those outrageously stupid things."

Harry grinned and grabbed Ron's arm. "We'll take that answer," he announced and dashed out of the hall with his best friend in tow.

The two teens raced up to the tower and gasped the password to the fat lady. "Why're we in such a hurry?" Ron asked as Harry burst into their room and pulled open his trunk.

"Oh I've just…well I've lost something and I have to find it," Harry explained with a wave of his hand. "I just need to locate it before we go to class." He tossed his quill, ink, parchment and tomes in his rucksack and chucked it at Ron. "Take that for me, will you? I'll be down in the common room in just a second."

Ron gave Harry a strange, quizzical look as he grabbed his own book-bag and headed down to wait for his friend who, if truth be told, was acting very oddly…more so than usual.

Harry meanwhile was tearing apart his trunk searching for the unnamed item he'd lost but nothing was making the feeling go away. He emptied out his clothing, his books, his supplies, and nearly everything he owned but nothing seemed to be the lost item. Finally Harry wedged himself between the floor and his bed searching the underside for anything loose that may have rolled under but again found nothing.

He was just standing up, brushing the dust from his robes when Ron came back into the room. "Harry er…what were you doing?" he asked eyeing the severe coating of dust on the raven-haired teen.

Harry shrugged. "Just looking. I told you I'd only be a minute."

"Well you were fifteen minutes," Ron said sounding a little irritated, "and now we're nearly late for Charms."

"Shite," Harry cursed and dashed down the stairs after Ron. He grabbed his book-bag and they ran out of the tower as fast as they could, lost item momentarily forgotten.

()

The first half of the day passed rather quickly for Harry, though halfway through Transfigurations the feeling he was missing something very important came back full force. He found himself absently emptying his pockets and even took to ruffling through his rucksack so often that Prof McGonagall had to ask him to stop.

Blushing furiously, Harry shoved the bag under his chair and tried desperately to pay attention to the lesson. Ron and Hermione were now watching him closely though they tried to be discreet about it. The pair lagged slightly behind their friend as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

The trio sat at their usual spot and Hermione began to doll out large portions of the steak and kidney pie. Harry began to stuff his face with relish, suddenly feeling absolutely starving.

"Wow mate," Ron commented carefully, "usually I'm the one to inhale my food. I saw you eat at breakfast so you couldn't be starving yourself…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead. She was worried about Harry's behaviour but she wasn't worried about his eating habits. Leave it to Ron to be so thick when it came to the real problem. "Ron, _do_ shut up," she snapped.

Harry snickered and took another large bite. "I dunno why I'm so hungry," he said with a shrug. "Guess I'm just trying to catch up from being starved at the Dursleys…" he stopped and clamped his jaw shut. He hadn't meant to mention the Dursleys. They were dead and he wasn't ready to come to terms with that. He wasn't ready to think of three more people who'd lost their lives because of him.

Hermione frowned at the sudden change in her friend but was careful with her words. "Harry, did something happen this summer that you aren't telling us?"

Harry sighed. "I er…well yeah but I can't tell you until Prof Dumbledore gives me the okay."

Hermione smiled and nodded though Ron turned a bit red. "We understand Harry," Hermione said quickly seeing Ron's face. "We'll be here when you're ready to tell us."

Harry smiled at Hermione, thankful he had one friend who could see reason and wouldn't push him. He finished his lunch a little slower now that the thought of death had somewhat dampened his appetite. Finally he pushed his plate away and sighed. "I've got to go see Prof Dumbledore. See you lot later?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Hermione's got Potions and we've got Divination. But we'll be together in DADA later this afternoon."

Harry smiled. "If I look like I'm going to be late could you grab my books?"

"Sure mate," Ron said with a half smile.

"Thanks," Harry said and slowly walked out of the hall. He knew his friends weren't going to tolerate his silence for much longer and he knew he could only use the Dumbledore card for so long. In any other circumstance Harry would have immediately told his friends, Dumbledore be damned. But now…well now it wasn't the information that shouldn't be relayed…it was his absolute fear of having to relive the experience.

Harry didn't notice that he'd come to a stop in the hall and was searching his pockets again and only looked up when he heard a drawling voice say, "Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy standing in the corridor alone, watching him with his arms crossed. "I was going to see Prof Dumbledore," Harry replied absently, still searching.

"No, what are you doing digging through your pockets like that?" Draco clarified. "You've been acting rather odd lately."

Harry snorted. "When _don't_ I act odd Malfoy?"

Draco gave a small smile and shrugged. "True." He watched Harry still riffling through his robes and he sighed. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Harry pulled his hands out of his robes and blushed. "Erm, I dunno exactly. I've been looking for something since yesterday but I don't know what it is. I just have this strange feeling like I've lost something and…" he trailed off and shrugged. "Well I think I'd better find it if it can effect me this way, don't you?"

Draco frowned darkly. "I don't know about that Potter. Sounds dodgy to me. Have you asked Sev-er Prof Snape?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. I was thinking about going to see him tonight but right now I've got to talk to Prof Dumbledore."

"And you're standing here in the middle of the hall fondling your robes _why_…?" Draco drawled.

Harry blushed again. "I guess when the urge to find what I've lost hits me hard I don't notice I'm doing this."

Draco frowned even deeper. "Definitely dodgy," he said. "I'd ask Prof Dumbledore if he know anything. That's…just not normal even for the wizarding world."

Harry laughed and started down the hall again. "See you ferret-boy," he called lightly.

Draco showed Harry his middle finger and smirked before walking in the opposite direction. Harry wondered when exactly it was he had forgiven Draco…and though he was still hurt by it, he truthfully couldn't bring himself to hate the blonde. Even after all the years of rivalry and the years of listening to Malfoy berate the Weasleys. Harry guessed that now he understood the blonde a little better and while his actions hadn't been excusable, the reason he did them was.

Harry found himself standing in front of the Gargoyle and gave it the password. He fidgeted slightly as he rode the steps up to Dumbledore's office and found the large Mahogany door wide open.

Walking in, Harry smiled at Dumbledore and took a seat across from the desk. "Harry my boy," the old man said, "how are you feeling today?"

Harry shrugged. "Not bad I suppose. I woke up a little sore but after a shower I felt better."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes Poppy had kittens when she came to check on you this morning and found you'd left your bed."

Harry blushed. "Oh. I didn't think about letting her know I was leaving," he said lamely.

Dumbledore waved his hand. "We all knew you weren't seriously hurt. You know Poppy, bit of a mother hen."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but she does take good care of me."

Dumbledore poured two cups of tea and handed one to Harry. "So…what happened last night in the Great Hall Harry?"

The teen took a sip of the hot, sweet liquid before answering. "Er, I don't know exactly."

"Was it Voldemort?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know I didn't have a vision. Well, not one I can remember anyway."

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised by this information but he did not bother to clarify why. Instead he sipped his tea and watched Harry for a long moment. "Anything else come to your attention Harry?"

Harry nodded but felt a bit embarrassed by such a simple problem. "Er, well I've been having this strange feeling that I've lost something," he said softly. "And well, sometimes it gets so strong that I start to search through my robes and my rucksack and I don't even notice I'm doing it."

Dumbledore ran a hand over his beard. "Hmm, well that's rather interesting."

Harry shrugged. "D'you think it has something to do with Voldemort?"

"No Harry I don't, but we can't be too sure. Keep me informed of any changes and if you need anything at all, feel free to see one of the Professors. I'm sure that Prof Snape would make time for you if you needed him." Harry missed the strange insinuation in Dumbledore's voice.

"Yeah he told me that before," Harry replied gathering his things. "Thanks Prof Dumbledore."

The old man smiled and watched Harry walk out the door. "Now all we need is for Severus to start feeling his symptoms and all will fall into place," he said softly.

"They're going to hate you for this," Minerva said walking into the room. "Severus is _not_ going to take this lightly."

"Yet he will accept it…if only to save Harry from insanity."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Albus, you're playing a very dangerous game."

"That I am," he commented popping a sherbet lemon into his mouth. "But I always do, and I always win."

A/N-- Sorry this took ages to update but I'm fighting tooth and nail to keep my writer's block at bay. I know where this story is going but I can't seem to write on it steadily. Oh well I suppose.

And I would also like to point out that the Gryffindor Password Knightmove is actually a friend of mine with BRILLIANT stories that you should all go and check out. They're slash which is wonderful and she writes under the name Knight-move!


	8. Chapter 8

Broken and Bound 8

Bound and Broken

Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I do however own other soon to be known Characters. I also own the plot of the story. I adopted this fic from SpikesWoman77, and I hope to do her some justice. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. Summary—This is an abused Harry bonds with Snape fic. Harry is kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured and raped. Severus happens upon him and alerts the Order. Harry is brought back to headquarters where he has to face what he's gone through while dealing with the death of Sirius. Dumbledore is his usual meddling self and finds a way to "help" his two most important "friends". Features a slightly OOC Snape and dark Lupin. This will be HP-SS slash. I hope it's original enough for you all and I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review!

Warning—this chapter contains mentions of Rape and Torture though I will not be describing much of it. Be warned! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Severus stormed into Dumbledore's office without pausing to knock. The loud bang sounded through the small office as the door slammed against the wall. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and looked utterly un-surprised to see Snape.

Severus' face was a mask of rage as he stalked towards Albus' desk, a feral gleam in his beetle black eyes.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, the usual twinkle shining through his blue eyes. "Good of you to visit. Can I offer you some tea?"

Severus placed both palms on top of Dumbledore's desk and leaned forwards. "What the _bloody hell _is going on with me?" he growled in a low voice.

Dumbledore sat back and clasped his hands over his stomach. "I'm afraid I may need you to elaborate. Why don't you sit down."

Severus glared harder but sighed and turned to sit down stiffly. "Don't play stupid Albus. You know full well what's wrong with me and I want to know. _Now_."

It was highly unusual for Severus to be so demanding of Dumbledore but the old man understood the stress that was now affecting the surly Potion's Master. "Could you please elaborate Severus," he said again. "Are you ill?"

Severus leaned forward again. "I'm experiencing symptoms of a bonding...a soul bonding Albus. _Why_?"

"A soul bonding," Dumbledore mused, stroking his beard in thought. "Interesting. Are you certain of the symptoms?"

Severus let out a harsh chuckle. "Of course I am you fool! I'm constantly plagued with the feeling that I've lost something and my dreams..." he trailed off and shuddered. "Albus, I _know _the symptoms...I'm a Potion's Master for Merlin's sake! I make the sodding potion required to place the spell! Why the hell am I experiencing the symptoms?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Has anyone else near you started to feel the same?"

"No," Severus snapped. "Well not that I've..." he would have finished the sentence but he suddenly remembered Potter. He remembered the teen collapsing in the Great Hall and...from what Draco said...shaking his head, it all suddenly made sense. _All of it_.

Severus turned his cold eyes on Albus, his jaw clenching tightly. "You didn't...you..._wouldn't_." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and looked deep into the old man's eyes. The answer was there. "You doddering old _fool_! You couldn't have! He's a bloody _teenager_! I'm...I'm a _spy _Albus! I'm a _Death Eater_! _**This is insanity**_!" His voice was near hysteria as he tried to rationalize the insane mind of the old man. "What is the bloody point to that! It's bloody well **permanent**! If I don't...if he and I don't..." but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not that...not with a teenager young enough to be his own son. "No. I _won't_."

"Then you subject Harry to a fate worse than death," Dumbledore said softly. "Worse than what Voldemort could ever do to the boy."

"**Boy**," Severus shouted slamming his hand on the top of the desk. "He's a **boy**! It's..." he snapped his jaw shut angrily, knowing that nothing was getting through to the old man, not to mention that the damage was already done. If the bonding had been cast...it must be completed or...the consequences were too intense for Severus to contemplate at the moment. "Albus...please tell me there is a way out." His voice held a note of desperation as he searched his brain for something, _anything _that would get him out of this. "Did you even take into consideration what the boy has gone through during his holidays? He was tortured and raped..._raped _Albus! Do you know what that's done to him? And you expect me to..to..." he trailed off again, growing more irritated by Dumbledore's silence then anything.

Dumbledore pulled off his specs and cleaned them with a small cloth he extracted from the pocket of his robes. Tucking away the cloth, he pushed the golden rimmed glasses back over his nose and looked carefully at Snape. "I do not need to justify my actions to you Severus."

"You damn well better when they involve _bonding _me to another..._**for life**_!"

Dumbledore's eyes lost the twinkle and he leaned forward. "I have my reasons and perhaps someday I will share them. For now all you need know is that the bonding has been cast...and if something isn't done you and Harry are doomed to suffer the same fate. It's up to you Severus. But please...do think of what Harry would want."

Severus paled as the gravity of the situation hit him fully. "It truly _is _done," he whispered. "I must..." he trailed off growing angrier than before. "Harry doesn't deserve this you mad old man! He's just a child! He doesn't deserve to be bound to me for life! Do you realize that should he and I survive the the war, not to mention the rest of the wizarding world when they find out Harry is bound to me...he won't be able to take another lover...ever? That is unfair."

"Sometimes we must do things for the greater good Severus."

"How the _hell _is this for the greater good?" Severus bellowed. "You _do _realize that I will not be able to hide the bond from the Dark Lord, do you not? I cannot block a person who has bonded to my soul with simple Occlumency! He will see it straight away."

"I'm sure you will come up with something, Severus," Dumbledore said _up _with something?" Severus sputtered. "You...you're mad! You _truly are _mad!"

Dumbledore chuckled despite Severus' obvious anger and confusion. "Perhaps I am. But I also want to the two of you survive this war and this may be the only thing that does it."

"_Binding _me to Potter? That makes no sense!" Severus yelled. "_No bloody sense_!"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Perhaps it doesn't now...but I'm sure it will." He continued on without giving Severus a chance to comment. "Now...it seems Mr. Potter has fallen quite ill. He _had _intended on visiting with you however he's now lying unconscious in the hospital wing. Perhaps it's time for you to see him."

Severus frowned. "I am not as ill..._yet_. Why is he?"

"He is younger, he does not have the amount of will power it takes to fight it," Dumbledore explained easily.

"How long?" Severus asked, his voice dropping to a near whisper.

Dumbledore sighed softly. "Another day...though perhaps less. One cannot be too sure about these things. They're different for everyone really."

Severus glared and stood up. "I will never forgive you for this...and neither will Harry."

He stormed out of the office, but not before he heard the soft sigh of Dumbledore and the quiet words, "I am well aware...but we all must sacrifice something for the sake of the wizarding world in times of war."

8888

Severus stormed into the hospital wing and found Mme Pomfrey tending to Harry. She was bathing his forehead with a cooling potion while the boy lay unconscious on the bed. Severus approached quietly, clearing his throat softly to alert Poppy to his presence.

"What happened?" Severus asked though he knew full well.

"I cannot be certain," Poppy said, continuing to press the cooling cloth to Harry's head. "His fever is far too high, his movements before he went unconscious were slow and his speech had become slurred. At first I thought it was something relating to the trauma he suffered but...this looks far too like a sickness. Perhaps a poison? A time release poison Malfoy gave him while he was still in custody?"

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps. I think it might be best if I took him to my chambers and looked him over. I know of a few spells I can use to try and detect a poison but I will need complete silence for proper concentration. I can't chance doing it here where one of his idiotic Gryffindor dormmates could come bursting in demanding to know what the greasy git is doing to the saviour of the wizarding world."

Poppy sighed but nodded. "I know he will be in good hands. Use the fire in my office if you should need any assistance, Severus."

Severus' eyes widened a fraction. He was expecting an argument, a fight..._something_, but Poppy seemed too willing to let Severus take the boy. He knew it was most likely Dumbledore's doing and that thought only infuriated him more. But...he had to do this. He certainly didn't want to suffer the effects of an uncompleted bond and he would die before he let Harry be subject to that fate.

It was wrong...it went against every moral he held dear, but he would do it. Gathering the unconscious teen into his arms, he pushed away the feeling of sudden comfort and went swiftly down to his chambers. After using several locking charms and resetting his wards, Severus placed the teen on his small couch and began to prepare what he would need to complete the bond.

A short incantation and a He shuddered at that thought as he rummaged around his potion stores for the ingredients. The potion would take mere moments to complete, the incantation just seconds to say. But then...he would have to...he shook his head. He wasn't sure if he could. He was not sexually drawn to the boy, not even now, not even under the influence of the bonding charm. Debating whether he should take an arousal potion, he decided against it just in case it counteracted the bonding potion.

He would do what he had to...and it would be just the once, then it would be over. Severus completed the potion and quickly placed it in a small crystal phial. Wand in hand, he walked back to where Harry still lay motionless and he knelt beside the teen's head.

Reaching out, he pet Harry's hair lightly and shook his head. "I would never have done this to you had I any other choice Harry. I hope someday..." he didn't finish the thought because Harry suddenly stirred.

The teen's head moved to the side and his eyes fluttered open. "Mme Pomfrey?" he croaked out. "It's dark."

Severus sighed. "It's Prof Snape Harry," he said softly. "Mme Pomfrey sent me to fetch you. I have something that will heal you but it will be...difficult."

"Mmm," was all Harry could manage before he started to slip off into oblivion.

Realizing that time was slipping, Severus reached around the back of Harry's neck to guide the teen's head upright. "I need you to drink this Harry." With his other hand, Severus took the phial and helped Harry do drink half the contents. Lying the teen back, Severus drank the other half and grabbed his wand. "If I can help it...this won't take long." Taking a deep breath, Severus raised his wand and began the spell.

8888

Harry's eyes snapped open and he blinked against the harsh light. He was lying on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar place. The air smelled slightly mossy and it was quite chilly. Harry found himself wearing his robes and wrapped in a thick blanket. His face was half buried in a poufy pillow and his legs were stretched out behind him.

Giving a jaw-cracking yawn, the teen sat up and rubbed at his eyes. His memory was muddled and he was feeling slightly groggy. He remembered talking with Malfoy...talking to Dumbledore and then attending classes. He had started towards Prof Snape's quarters when he suddenly lost consciousness and woke up in the hospital wing. Mme Pomfrey was talking to him, explaining to him that he'd developed a fever and she was trying to bring it down. Then...nothing.

No...something else...someone telling him that he was going to get better. Prof Snape. He remembered opening his eyes but he hadn't been able to see anything. Then Prof Snape's voice sounded through his head. It sounded kind and...safe.

Looking around again, Harry realized that he must be in Snape's quarters. "I wonder what time it is?" he mused aloud.

"It is exactly seven-thirty in the morning Mr. Potter and I have a class to teach in a few short hours," came Snape's silky voice from a room very near by.

Harry craned his neck over the back of the couch and he was able to make out the shadow of Prof Snape moving about. A moment later, Snape came walking into the room carrying a silver tray with a cup of tea and a plate of toast.

"I thought you might feel a bit peckish considering you've not eaten anything in the past two days."

Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble right at that moment and the teen blushed. "Erm...yeah that would be nice. Thanks."

Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he set the tray down on the table next to the couch. "I suggest you eat quickly and then head to your rooms to gather your books. I daresay you're well enough to attend classes now. You may not be my student directly but I still insist you do not fall behind."

Harry couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Sure, Prof Snape had been much kinder since...well since the incident but this was almost too much. "Prof Snape...what was wrong with me?"

Snape stopped and stared at Harry. "That is a conversation for another time Mr. Potter. It's a long story and unlike you, I cannot dawdle in my morning rituals."

"Can I by later on and we can talk?" Harry chanced. "And...well maybe not just because of my sickness. I just...something happened and I wanted to know if you could help me."

Severus nodded. "That would be fine Potter. After dinner, assuming that my dunderheaded students can manage to stay out of detention for one night, we can meet in my office."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Okay." The teen quickly downed the cup of tea and grabbed a slice of toast. "I'll see you Prof...and...well whatever you did to cure me...thanks."

Severus said nothing. He merely nodded and watched as Harry bounded out of the room.

Harry left the dungeons, not pausing to think about how queer it was that he'd woken up on Snape's couch and quickly made his way back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Feeling better then, are we dearie?" the Fat Lady asked with a small smile.

Harry nodded. "Knightmove," he said and quickly entered the common room.

Hermione was already awake, sitting at a small table and helping Neville with his Charms paper. "You see Neville, it isn't the spelling you've got wrong, it's where you've accented it. If anyone had taken your paper and tried to cast the charm they'd likely turn the cup yellow, not make it shrink. It's accented here..." she used her quill to re-mark his paper, "and here."

Neville nodded and was about to ask her a question when he spotted Harry. "All right Harry?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione turned around and her face broke out into a huge grin. "Harry! Oh we were so worried! When did you wake up?"

Harry shrugged and walked to their table and took a seat next to Neville. "I guess sometime last night but I went right back to sleep."

Hermione frowned. "Ron and I went to the hospital wing to visit you after dinner but Mme Pomfrey said you'd been moved to another place for better treatment. We thought they'd taken you to St. Mungo's."

Harry shook his head. "No, Snape's quarters actually. I guess he had some potions to cure me cos when I woke up I was better and I had slept on his couch."

Neville paled at the thought and shook his head. "Sounds like a nightmare."

Harry chuckled. "Actually it was...quite nice. He made me breakfast and told me he'd figured out the cure to my sickness. I have to meet with him in his office tonight and he's going to tell me exactly what was wrong with me."

"Sounds dodgy," came Ron's voice from the stairway. "That greasy git has been a right wanker the past two days! I don't see how he could have possibly been cheery with you...hell, I can't imagine the git to be cheery ever."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno Ron but he honestly was. He didn't snap at me once."

"Dodgy," Ron said with a confirming nod. "I don't like it. Maybe I should go with you tonight."

Harry snorted. "Oh I'm sure Snape'll enjoy that. Two of the most hated Gryffindors to ever cross his path in his office _not _in detention. That'll likely send him over the edge."

Ron sniggered but Neville paled. "This is just too strange Harry. Why would he suddenly start being nice to you?"

Harry swallowed and bit down on his lip. He knew exactly why but he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell. He was about to open his mouth to make an excuse when Hermione spoke up.

"What does it matter? Harry's fine and Snape didn't kill him..._obviously_, so maybe we should just head to breakfast. I'd like to get something in my stomach before a day full of classes."

"Snape could've poisoned him," Ron offered as the four students headed for the portrait hole. "Or he could've charmed him to be his slave when Snape says a word...like...a trigger word or whatever it's called."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she marched in front of the group towards the Great Hall. "Honestly, you lot are so...retarded."

The three boys burst into laughter as they lagged behind, making up outrageous stories of what Snape might make Harry do if Harry really was under a, as Ron dubbed it, hypnotic-slave spell.

Most of the students were already in the Great Hall eating and Harry spotted Malfoy looking decidedly peaky, not touching his breakfast. He was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table obviously not listening to Pansy's loud, incessant prattling on about her hair colour and what she could do to give it more highlights and a bit more bounce.

Harry felt a pang of sorrow for the teen and when no one was looking, he shot Malfoy a small smile. It wasn't returned but the look in Malfoy's eyes was enough for Harry. Turning back to his friends, he saw that Luna had joined the Gryffindor table and was speaking animatedly to Ginny about the different things her father had seen in his travels and the continents she'd been to.

As Harry tucked into his eggs and bacon, his eyes wandered to the staff table. All of the teachers save Prof Snape were present and he caught Dumbledore staring at him with a small smile. Harry wondered for a moment if Dumbledore knew Snape had cured him, but he realized that of course Dumbledore knew. The old man always seemed to know everything.

Harry felt a strange pang in the pit of his stomach and realized that he was missing Prof Snape's presence. _Strange_, he thought but of course he reasoned that it was because the Potions' Master had cured him just the night before.

"Harry!" Ron called and prodded the raven-haired teen.

Harry turned his attention to Ron who was staring at him pointedly. "Hmm?"

"I've been calling you for the past two minutes mate," Ron said and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged, not really wanting to tell Ron that he'd been thinking about Snape. "Oh I s'pose I'm still just tired from being sick."

"Is Mme Pomfrey really sure you're ready to get back to class?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think I'd be here right now if she didn't. You know how she gets."

Those in earshot laughed at the idea of defying the motherly nurse. "Well..." Hermione said slowly, "if you start to feel off-colour you'd better go and see her."

"I promise," Harry said with a nod.

8888

The day passed quickly for Harry who had so much make-up work that his thoughts couldn't travel further than his assignments. His Profs were all understanding enough, though they kept reminding him that if he was going to make his NEWT's he'd better be sure to keep on top of things.

Grumbling about how it was barely the start of term, Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower before dinner, his arms laden with books and parchment listing off his missed work. Harry managed to make it up the stairs and he kicked the door to his room open. Walking to his bed, he dumped the lot on the duvet and sighed.

"I've got so much to do," he complained to himself. Waging an inner battle between working on his assignments and heading to the common room for a game of chess with Ron, Harry sighed when the assignments won.

He collapsed onto his stomach and immersed himself in the work until Ron came to fetch him for dinner. "I can't believe you're _still _working on that rubbish," the redhead admonished.

Harry laughed. "Well...I do have to keep my marks up this term. Next year is going to be bloody insanity and I don't want to fall too behind before I get there."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Hermione is rubbing off on you...scary."

Harry laughed and threw one of his trainers at Ron. "Ah shut your face."

Finding the common room empty of students, Ron and Harry decided to head for the Great Hall for dinner. Most of Gryffindor were already seated at the table and Harry spotted the spaces that Ginny and Hermione had saved for them. The two teens took their seats and began to fill their plates.

As Harry tucked into his dinner, his eyes drifted to the staff table where he saw Prof Snape for the first time all day. He hid his smile behind his fork as he felt a surge of happiness course through him. _Odd_, he thought as he continued to eat. _Honestly, he saved me but should I really be this happy to see him_?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Flamers: I don't care if you send flames, but if you do please don't insult me by sending a review about my bad spelling and bad grammar if your review is going to hard to read due to bad spelling and grammar. That is very insulting. I had that to happen on another story I'm currently writing. So please if you flame make sure that it spelled correctly and that the grammar is proper because I will write you back and let you know and for the anonymous reviews I will have it posted in the next chapter. If there is something wrong in the story tell me don't just say you are a crappy writer tell me what is wrong and I'll fix it.

To my other reviewers: thank you for your reviews and your patience on waiting for this chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. Sorry it has taken so long in posting this chapter.

Rena

Bound and Broken

Chapter 9

After dinner Harry made his way towards professor Snape's office. When he arrived at his office door, he knocked and waited to be called in. Professor Snape called for him to enter.

"Harry, I have some things I need to discuss with you. I would appreciate it if you would hold any questions or comments until after I explained everything." Severus said.

"I'll try." Harry said.

"Good. This first part will make you very angry because I am beyond furious at the old man at the moment. I have found out that he has bonded us in a soul bond. If you feel like you are missing something it is because of the bond. I gave you a potion that will help with the effects of the bond for now. With the soul bond it means that we are married legally. If you want you can move down here and that will also help with the effects of the bond. Tell me how you feel about that?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I should be use to his manipulations for the greater good by now. Did you know that he left me with the Dursley's knowing that they hate magic? Or that he knew I would be mistreated? Did you know that he was testing me while I was here supposedly trying to learn magic? I was severely abused by the Dursleys. I was neglected, beaten, and verbally abused. I never received a real birthday or Christmas gift from them. I never had enough to eat. I was made to do poorly in school because Dudley wasn't smart enough to try to learn anything. So I guess what Dumbledore did doesn't surprise me. I wouldn't mind sharing a chamber with you if you don't mind me being there. Plus I can spend time with Draco there without any problems. Right. What do we do about the bond? How does it work?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to scare you but the couple that has a soul bond put on them has to have make love to each other. Harry I know that this is scary for you but we do have a couple of options. I can keep giving you the potions until you are ready because you are still considered a minor since you are still in school. We can work through you Physical and mental scars while you take the potion. There is another option but I would like to hear your thoughts on the subject now. What is your orientation?" Severus asked.

"I'm not really sure. I like men more than women, but I like women too. I might be bi. I'm not sure about having sex with anyone though. I'm scared even though Draco tried to be gentle it still burned and felt like I was being ripped in half. What is the other option? I would like to consider both options for a little bit before I decide anything major." Harry said.

"Your other option is to be turned into a female. I know that this is a rash decision to become a female after spending 16 years as a male, but there is an upside to it. You would be able to get rid of the physical scars and you would become a virgin again. It would be as if you were never physically raped. You would still have the mental scars, but we could overcome them together. I'll leave you with that to think about. You may stay in my chambers tonight or you can go up to the tower. Well I guess that would make it our chambers now wouldn't it? Come on with me and I'll give you a tour." Severus said as he led Harry through the door on the right side of his office. "I do have another entrance in the hall that is guarded by the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. I have two bedrooms each with their own bathroom. Mine is on the right and you can use the one on the left. The kitchen is next to my room and next to the kitchen is my personal potion's lab. So what do you think?" Severus asked.

"It is very nice. Not at all what I expected, but it is very classy. I think I would like to move into the spare room now if you don't mind." Harry said.

"I don't mind. I will enjoy your company. During the next Hogsmeade visit I want to take you to London to get you a few clothes. Not too many though in case you want to make a change. Plus I can fix you a walkman cd player to work here in my rooms since it is a muggle/magical room. I have a DVD player and a few DVDs but we can get you some of your own. Plus Albus has allowed us to go to Number Four Privet Drive when we go to London so we can pack up anything you want from the house. I know that you didn't get along with your aunt and uncle but a lot of that stuff belonged to your grandparents and your great-grandparents. We will of course go under a glammar charm or potion." Severus said.

"What about the house? Whose was it? If it is mine then I want to sell it because there are too many bad memories there for me. I think I would give the clothes and most of Dudley unbroken toys to charity. I think I know what I want to do as a career. I want to open an orphanage for the children that lose their parents to this stupid war. I don't care if their parents were death eaters either because they can't choose who their parents are. I might open up one for the muggles too. I don't know if you know or not but I get a lot of inheritance from people I don't know. I have a good bank manager in Griphook and he has invested it for me and I'm richer than the Malfoys 10 times over maybe more. We have set up a special fund under a dummy corporation to help with the after effects of the war. I just want to be useful after Voldemort but I don't want to spend my life in danger by being an auror. I just want to something worthwhile. And I don't understand why I just told you all of that either." Harry said.

"I understand Harry. I think it is because of the bond. We seem to have gained some trust between us. I'm not sure if that is it at all though. I'll have to research it." Severus said.

AN: I'm going to end it here for now. I would like to know if you think Harry should be turned into a girl or stay a boy. I have a poll set up for this on my profile. I'm thinking of putting this story on hold until I can finish A Forgotten Moment. I have at least 3 more chapters for that story.


End file.
